


SFW Supernatural One-Shots

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Collection of Supernatural One-Shots. Trigger Warnings will be in Chapter Summaries.





	1. His Rainbow. Castiel

"His Rainbow"  
Angst/Fluff  
Female Reader/Castiel.  
Warning: Mentions of blood/injuries.

\--  
“No…” Dean gulped, seeing the familiar car on the side of the road. He then saw the angel rush from the shadows, likely having flown to the scene. The tire still rolled, indicating that it might’ve happened just moments before. “Cas?” He called out as he pull�ed over, getting out of the car.

“Y/N!” Castiel shouted, hurrying to the turned over vehicle. It was like a giant had twisted it and folded it. All that remained were remnants of what it used to be. “Y/N!” He shouted again, seeing that you weren’t in it. He rubbed his face, looking around. “No…No, no, no.” He muttered quickly, rushing around the area. There had to be something, any trace of you!

He saw your shoe on the ground. That pink tennis shoe. One of the pair that you absolutely adored. Colors. He needed to look for odd colors. You loved it. You were like a walking rainbow. He loved seeing you.

“Y/N!”

He loved seeing you smile. 

“Y/N! Please!”

He loved seeing the skip in your step, even after a hunt. 

“Y/N…" 

He can’t lose you.

A soft groan reached his ears. Looking up, he saw a neon blue cloth among the mud and leaves. There you were, your face pale and dirtied from the mud. You eyes were barely opened as you caught sight of Castiel rushing to your side. "Cas…tiel?” You whispered weakly.

“I’m here!” He said quickly, lifting you. You closed your eyes, moaning in pain as he held you. “It’ll be over soon,” He said, cupping your face. With the Grace he held, he healed your wounds, watching the cuts and bruising close, as well as seeing your leg repair, no longer snapped like a twig. He sighed, seeing you grow a bit stronger as he held you close.

“Jesus, Y/N!” Dean shouted, hurrying to your side. “What happened?”

“Demon…road…vessel…” You mumbled, your eyes remaining closed. Though your wounds had healed, you were still weak from blood loss, most of which now stained your jacket. Castiel understood instantly and just held you, shaking a bit.

“You’re so damn lucky,” Sam said, shuffling your hair a bit. You smiled weakly, opening your eyes to look at the younger brother. “I mean…Christ, Y/N. If we hadn’t figured out this was the road–”

“Shut up, Sasquatch,” You teased, closing your eyes again.

“Rest, Y/N,” Castiel said, lifting you up as he stood. “We’re right here. You can rest. You groaned out a response, smiling as you fell asleep in your angel’s arms. He held you like a child, careful of what had been your injuries. "I’ll take her to the motel.”

“Alright,” Dean said. “We’ll be there ASAP. Take care of her.”

“Would I do anything else?” Castiel asked before vanishing before the brothers.


	2. His Comfort. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a crush on Bobby's daughter.

You stepped into the kitchen, smiling as you went. “Dad, the burgers are al…most…” You started at the two new guys. You’d never seen them before. Their presence threw you off. “Um…hello?”

“Hi,” said the tall-one with a mass of hair. His smile was guarded but held nothing threatening.

The other one just stared at you for moment before looking to your father, Bobby Singer. “Dad?” He asked, shock hitting him. “As in…father-daughter? As in she’s yours?”

“Balls…” Your dad sighed out. “Boys, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Sam and Dean. They’re John’s boys.”

“Mister Winchester,” You said quietly. You then smiled and looked towards Sam. “A vegetarian right?”

“Yeah.”

You hurried to the fridge and grabbed the tofu. “I…uh…don’t know how to cook it.”

“I can do it,” Sam said, standing. He followed you out the door.

“If that idjit tries anything…” Bobby growled lowly.

Dean scoffed a laugh, smiling a but as the shock finally settled. “You never said you had a daughter.”

“I’m allowed my own life.” Dean raised am eyebrow, silently questioning his uncle’s motives. “She’s been at school. She just graduated college.”

–

“Like this?” You asked, testing what Sam had just showed you.

“Yeah. You got it,” He said encouragingly. You smiled up at him, making him blush a bit. “So, college? What for?”

“Oh. I just wanted to go for generals at first but…” You blushed a bit. “I managed to get my English degree.”

“Why though?”

“I’m trying to get into a publishing firm.”

“That’s pretty cool. Any in particular?”

“Close to home if I can but…I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know you guys are hunters. Dad taught me everything so I can defend myself at least. I’ve thought about being one but…it’s just not my thing.” You smiled shyly as you lifted the burgers away from the grill.

“Well, I think you’ll do pretty well in the firm.” You giggled, looking away from him. That small laugh made Sam’s heart hammer. “What?” He finally asked.

“You hardly know me.”

“So? Trust me, you get instincts after a while and listen to them.”

“Oh? Then what do your instincts say about me?”

“That you’re a good person. You’re laid back. And that you’re no killer.” You stared at him as he smiled down at you softly.

–

Several months had passed since you met the Winchesters. Dean practically claimed the big brother role after you drank him under the table. Your dad high-fived you for that one. Sam and you had gotten closer and closer. It was a dear friendship but…there was something within it you couldn’t quite understand. You and him often researched together for any case he and Dean were working on. It would turn into late nights of just talking about seemingly random things. On several occasions, you two would be talking all night only to glance outside and see that the sun was well into the sky. It made you smile. You’d never been good at talking to others outside the family. Your father hardly let you leave without someone going with you. Especially since it was the Apocalypse.

Finally, one night, Sa�m poured out his heart, releasing all the guilt he had for unleashing all of this upon humanity. “If I had actually listened to my damn brain,” Sam said, frustration in his eyes. “I would have known to not trust Ruby and none of this would have happened. Everyone would be safe. No one would have to die needlessly. Hell, you could have a normal life, Y/N!”

“Says who?” You challenged. You sighed at the sad look on his face. “Hey…”  You scooted closer to him, placing your hand on his arm. He glanced down at your hand then back up at your eyes. “No matter what crazy weapons or instinct you have, Sam, you’re still human. I’m sure she would have used anyone to break the seal.” Sam sighed, looking away. However, he flushed when you rested your other hand on his cheek, turning his face towards yours. “It’s okay. You’re not at fault. You didn’t intend upon breaking the seal. You walked into the situation trying to prevent it! Don’t worry about it, Sam.”

You smiled gently at him as he watched you. Slowly, he closed his eyes, leaning into your hand. His lips brushed against your palm, causing you to shiver. It wasn’t unnoticed by him. He looked down at you�, taking in your appearance. Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes were wide with kindness. “Y/N…”

“Yeah?”

He leaned closer, his nose brushing against yours. Sam gulped, watching your reaction. You didn’t pull away. Instead, you kept his gaze, licking your lips unconsciously. “Can…I?” You nodded in response and he gently kissed you. 

It was slow, timid even as the soft lips grazed over yours. You kissed him back, pulling him closer with the hand you had on his cheek. Sam groaned lowly, making you smirk inwardly as you continued to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer while keeping the kiss gentle. He couldn’t explain it. There was something about you that calmed him, giving him a serenity. He didn’t want to push you too far and damage you. He didn’t want to scare you away with anything aggressive. He just wanted to kiss you gently and relish in your presence. You were his comfort, his solace. Through you, he could finally feel somewhat normal. Maybe…he could be happy.


	3. Hell Yeah. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is being beat down by demons when the King himself appears.

You pushed yourself to your hands and knees, spitting the blood that had gathered on your lip. You panted, glaring at the laughing demon behind you. "Oh, the Winchester's little pet has a booboo?" He then kicked you in the side, making you gasp as you rolled to the side. "C'mon, princess. Get up!" He kicked your chest, making you cry out in pain. "So, where are your boys hiding at?"

"Piss off," You spat, leaning against the wall behind the bar. Wrong answer. That got you a good kick to the head.

"I can be nice. I can be..." He studied you, licking his lips a bit. "Very...nice." He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "I just want a bit of information."

"Like hell you're getting it from me."

"That can be arranged," He said before whistling lowly. There was a snort beside you, followed by a growl. Hellhound. "Now, Winchesters? Or eternal damnation?" He made a face, smirking as he saw you start to shake. "Doesn't really matter to me."

"It does to me." You looked behind him as the demon turned. Never before had you been so happy to see a demon. Crowley glared at the man that had been beating you. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sir, I was just getting information on the Winchesters. It's their pet."

"Pet? Oh no. She's no pet. She practically owns their asses." He glared at the demon. "Now, me on the otherhand, well...I know them quite well. Got them by their short and curlies, having them run about for me. You? Well, you just made my bad list." He snapped his fingers and you heard dogs fighting, seeing the dust kick up as Crowley's hound dominated the other. "No one wants to be on that."

"W-Wait! Crowley, sir! I-I can fix this! Just give me another--" Crowley shot the guy in the stomach, making him shout in pain. You could only watch, surprised by what was happening.

"No chances, wanker," He snarled out once the dog fight had ended. Seeing the pool of blood, you knew Crowley's hound won. He snapped his fingers and the hellhound began to tear the other demon apart. He came up to you, seeing that you'd looked away from the scene. "Y/N," He said. His voice was more gentle now, calming you down. You looked up as he knelt down. His hand cupped your face as he studied you. "He hurt you."

You scoffed, smiling a bit. "I've gotten a lot worse."

"He was one of my employees though." His jaw clenched, studying you. "C'mon." He said, lifting you up. He cradled you, almost as if he were carrying a child. Though, in age, you were just a child to him. You convinced yourself that this was the reason you and him could never actually be together. You hated your crush on him, wishing you could just say something. But he was a demon and you were a hunter. The fact that you were relaxed in his arms would be enough to encur the wrath of Dean (Way worse than God, much to Castiel's demise). You wrapped your arms around his neck as he used his powers to appear in the motel room that you'd been staying in. You were staying in it alone, Dean and Sam down the hall. He sat you on the bed and kneeled in front of you. "Does it hurt?"

"I can handle it." You said quietly, looking away. Crowley was unusually attentive of you, making you wonder just what was going through his head. He cupped your face, forcing you to look at him. You blushed a bit, taking in the way his face studied you. "Crowley?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed, standing. You could tell he was about to leave. You had to think fast. Something. Some way you could thank him. Your body moved on its own, launching forward and taking his hand. He turned to you and you kissed his cheek quickly, smiling to him.

"Thank you," You whispered, looking away with a blush. Crowley gulped, studying your reaction. One single thought ran through his head. The hell with it. Crowley grabbed your face and kissed you, making you gasp in shock. Crowley pulled you close, refusing to release you now as he kissed you. You kissed him back, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck to pull him closer. The demon pressed you against the wall, moaning as he deepened the kiss. When he broke away, you were both tangled within one another, panting and staring at one another. While you were blushing, Crowley was smirking, enjoying the sight of you all flustered about this.

"Like that, dearie?" He asked, his breath grazing against your face. You bit your lip, causing his eyes to flicker down to watch them. You unconsciously wet your lips, making him shiver. "That's just not fair."

You couldn't help the sarcastic quip that leaked out. "Well, better make it fair then." Crowley quickly oblidged, kissing you hard. You scrunched your face, blocking the pain as he kissed your bleeding lip.

"Y/N," He panted out once he broke the kiss. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"You're right. I don't. For all I know, you could have--" He kissed you hard, causing you to moan into his mouth.

"Don't be smart. It's not attractive." You smiled and kissed him again. The one thought passing through your head? Hell yeah.


	4. Shut Up And Dance With Me. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe loves dancing with his girl, regardless of what the Winchesters think

"Shut Up And Dance With Me"  
Fluff/Romance  
Female Reader x Gabriel

\--

Music echoed into the hall as Gabriel walked through the bunker. He was curious about it and decide to satiate this nagging in the back of his mind. The smell of something cooking made him even more curious. They smell just like the cupcakes you'd make. That's when your voice echoed into the hall as he turned the corner.

On the radio, Walk The Moon was playing. You sang along, swiveling your hips to and fro in your horrible attempt to dance. Gabriel smiled, seeing the joy on your face. You spun on your heel and did something with your arms when you caught his eye. "G-Gabe!" You gasped, blushing. "Uh..."

Gabriel just smiled and stepped forward. "Let me show you."

Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me  
I said "You're holding me back"  
She said "Shut up and dance with me"

You smiled as you both moved in a rhythm that reminded you of the Scooby-Doo gang almost. He kept a hand on yours, moving with you with more grace than his own, making you smile.

This woman is my destiny  
She said, oooh, "Shut up and dance with me"

You fell into his arms as the song continued, smiling at your stumble. "Sorry." You mumbled. Gabriel just smiled and lifted your face, pecking your lips softly. You giggled as he playfully nibbled at your neck. "Gabe, you wanna help me frost them?"

"In a bit," He hummed, smiling as he held you.

Oh, c'mon, girl!

He spun you around, kissing you as he danced. You giggled, swaying with as you kept one hand on his neck and the other tight in his hand. You laughed and danced with him, enjoying the way you moved with him.

Gabriel watched the joy twinkle in your irises, his heart picking up.

Deep in her eyes I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance  
She took my arm...

He spun you on your toes before pulling your back against his chest, swinging with you as he kept your arms crossed over your chest. You were both unaware that Sam had walked by and was now watching you two dance.

We took the floor  
And she said...

He spun you and had you looking back into his eyes, moving at a fast paced Waltz. "You're good at formal dancing. Need to practice the more modern stuff."

"I don't dance to the hippity-hop you youngins listen to," You joked, causing him to laugh.

"Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"

He moved his mouth close to your ear, whispering the words. "This woman is my destiny."

You smiled as the song continued.

She said, ooh, "Shut up and dance with me"

"Gabe!" You gasped as he lifted you by your waist and spun you in the air.

"Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"

He hugged you tightly, swinging with you and he kissed you.

This woman is my destiny  
She said, ooh, "Shut up and dance with me."

You kissed him back, his hand cupping your face softly.

Ooh, "Shut up and dance with me"

You parted from him, humming, "Cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes."

Ooh, "Shut up and dance with me"

Sam chuckled as the song ended, alerting the two of you. "Hey, Sam," You chirped.

"Sup?" Gabriel asked.

"You two just need to get married or something." He said. "Seriously, that was the cutest thing I've seen in a long time." You blushed and looked up at Gabriel, seeing him meet your gaze with a soft smile.

"I'd like that." He admitted, smiling. You blushed more, smiling with him as you got the frosting.

"Well, Gabe and I are going to decorate the cupcakes. If you want some, they'll be ready in about twenty," You said to Sam, pushing the cap onto the tube.


	5. Say Something. Michael.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's recklessness has gotten his soulmate hurt...terribly hurt. She doesn't trust him.

You glared at the angel before turning away. He never really...how does one put it? You two were engaged to be married. You were mates. At least, that's what Michael said the moment he met you.

"My mate."

He never treated you like it though. If anything, he treated you like nothing. Not even that! You didn't really exist in his eyes. At least until he caught you talking to someone else. Then he became very much the "Alpha Dog", as Dean would put it.

But this night in particular, you screwed up. It wasn't that bad really. It's just that the thing that you and the boys were hunting decided you were the new scratching post and nearly tore out your ribs. No biggie. Right?

You were laying on the bed of the motel room, stitched and bandaged and looking like a mummy. Michael just stared at you with the saddest eyes as you kept your back to him. "Y/N," He said softly. "Please, allow me to heal you."

"Why should I?" You snapped weakly, tired from the bloodloss.

"You're in pain."

"Yeah? Didn't realize it." Michael glared a bit, not liking your sarcasm. "Just go away. You don't care."

"Excuse me?" He asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"You don't care!" You finally snapped, sitting up too quickly. You groaned as you laid back down. Michael hurried to your side, cupping your face and watching you worriedly. You huffed, and tried to move away but you were too tired to. "You don't care about me."

"Of course I do. Y/N, you are my mate. We are designed for one another."

"You don't act like it." Michael blinked, staring at you in confusion and concern. "You ignore me every time we need help. You practically ignore my existence. Every time I try to move away, you shove anyone near me out of my life before they can even get a foot in."

"You're mine!" Michael growled, his eyes flashing with Grace.

"But you're not mine!" You barked. This startled the angel, causing him to blink and watch you. He then noticed the tears in your eyes and gulped, feeling his heart swell. "You don't even give me a chance," You finally whispered as you felt exhaustion overwhelm you.

Michael watched you fall asleep, realizing the medicine Dean and Sam had given you was taking effect. He gulped, studying you sleeping face. In his eyes, you were beautiful. You made his vessel's heart hammer. He felt like he needed you in his life. In truth, it frightened him. He needed you, but with Lucifer ready to fight him, he knew it couldn't last.

"She really does care about you." Michael looked up, seeing Dean leaning against the door frame between your room and theirs. He sighed, looking at you. "She doesn't say it. She's more pissed than anything. If you really are her 'mate' or whatever...do something for her." With that, Dean walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Michael gulped and looked down at your sleeping form. He allowed his Grace to reach out to you, healing your wounds completely. He sighed and laid beside you, knowing you'd sleep through the night. He let his hand fall on your bandaged stomach, sighing softly as he touched some of the exposed skin.

The angel let out a sigh and nuzzled your neck. "I love you, Y/N." He whispered softly, knowing you wouldn't hear him. "I'm sorry. I am...afraid."

Michael kissed the skin of your neck softly. 

"I love you too, Michael."


	6. You've Got Me Now. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that Y/N cuts themself.

Dean found you in your motel room bathroom. You were curled into a ball, head between your knees and arms around your calves. He stared at you for a long moment. Never had he seen you look so...small.

"Y/N?"

You flinched a bit, hearing his voice. When did he open the door? How long had he been standing there? Slowly, you looked up. You heard the hissing gasp as he looked into your eyes. Something was horribly wrong with you, he knew that, but your eyes spoke of some darkness he'd never seen.

He hurried to your side, dropping to his knees. "Y/N, talk to me," He said, taking your hands in his.

Dean gulped, feeling how cold they were. How long had you been sitting like this? It was then he noticed the bandages peeking out from under your sleeves. When he went to tug them up, you flinched, trying to pull them away. Dean looked up, seeing your frightened expression. Suddenly, it all made sense. The hoodies in the summer. The tugging at your sleeves. The dizziness you'd experience.

"Sweetheart," He whispered, cupping your face. "Why?"

"I deserve it," You said, looking away.

"What in the hell makes you think that?" Dean asked, sitting beside you. He sighed and took your hand. "I'm right here. Okay? You shouldn't think that way."

"But it's true. Even my parents said so. Dean, they were genetically programmed to love me and they hated my guts."

Dean tensed at that. You never really talked about your home life. When you did, it was brief and just for information. "Yeah, well, parents aren't exactly the wisest people in the world." He sighed and squeezed your hand. "How long have you been doing this?"

You sighed and looked away. "Since I was thirteen."

"So, I've gotta break you out of a twelve year habit," He muttered. You were confused until you looked up at him. "I think I can do that. What do you think?" You gulped, confused by his actions. "You're unique, Y/N." He kissed the top of your head, pulling you into a hug. "You're a special kid. I mean that. I've never seen a better hunter. Well, I mean...for a girl."

You giggled, shoving him a bit.

"There's a smile," He said, grazing his knuckle against your jaw. "Let's keep that smile up, yeah?" You smiled gently, enjoying his affection. "You've got me now. You've got Sammy too. And neither of us are going to let any assholes hurt you. You got that?" You smiled again and nodded. "Now, you're going to give me all your knives and razors. You're going cold turkey. Once that's done, you and I are going to eat your favorite ice cream and watch Dr. Sexy."

"I thought you said you didn't watch that show," You teased.

"I don't. That's what I tell Sam."


	7. Sign Me Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have a surprise for Dean's girlfriend.
> 
> HOH!Reader.

You smiled as you watched Sam do some research. He was pretty focused. You yawned a bit and continued to read your book. Everything was quiet, though you were used to it. You'd gotten an ear infection as a baby, leaving you partially deaf. At first, it was horribly awkward with Sam and Dean. Slowly, they got used to it while you got used to reading their lips.

Currently, the three of you were heading back towards Bobby's, needing to talk to him about something. You weren't quite sure what. The boys seemed to be adamant about it. When you three pulled up to the house, you got out and stretched. Dean was immediately by your side as Sam rushed in. He kissed your cheek lovingly.

"Sleep well?" He asked slowly, making sure you could read his lips.

"Sure am," You said, smiling to him. Dean smiled back and cupped your cheek, kissing you softly. You blushed a bit, smiling against his lips. "What are you plotting?"

Dean only held up his hands before guiding you up the stairs. He then covered your eyes with one hand as he pulled you in. You were confused, wondering what he was planning. When he unveiled the kitchen, you saw cake and badly wrapped presents, as well as Bobby and Castiel standing there. You saw Bobby and Cas start to sing "Happy Birthday" to you, but what really brought you to tears was the sight of your boyfriend and his brother.

Sam and Dean were signing the lyrics as they sang, causing you to start to cry. Bobby smiled to you, laughing a bit. Castiel was frantic, trying to understand why you were crying. Sam hugged you, rubbing your back as you cried a bit. "H-How?" You asked, stepping away.

"Dean and I found this class," He said slowly as he signed. "We've been practicing for a while."

Dean then stepped into your line of sight. Once he saw you were focusing on him, he signed, "I love you, Birthday Girl."

You laughed, smiling widely as more tears fell. You hugged the boys tightly, sniffling a bit. Bobby stepped forward and you hugged him too. Castiel did not step forward however. He stood awkwardly as you hugged him, not sure what to do.

The party was amazing. The cake was a bit dry, but you guessed Bobby wasn't one to bake often. You laughed hysterically when you saw that Castiel had gotten you tampons and midol, claiming he'd noticed "women are very attentive to wanting these". Sam got you some historical books. Your favorite.

Dean wasn't sure what to get you so, instead, he promised you a shopping trip. Of course there was a small limit.

As you curled up to Dean in the guest bed, you smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled to you, signing, "I really do love you."

"I know," You said, kissing him gently.


	8. Hunter. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a hunter has its risks. Unfortunately, this one nearly broke you and Dean both.
> 
> TW: Miscarriage.

You groaned, laying on the ground of the warehouse. Everything was hurting. Well, more specifically, your shoulder. There was a damn bullet in it. You took deep breaths, squeezing your eyes shut. You couldn't move with the adrenaline wearing off. All around you were dead bodies. Werewolves. One of your bullets actually ricocheted off the metal walls and found a cozy little home in your shoulder.

Your phone went off. With your good arm, you pulled it out of your pocket. Dean's name flashed on the screen. "Dean," You groaned out weakly.

"Whoa, Y/N! Where are you?"

"The warehouse we checked out. I found the pack...I got a bullet in my shoulder."

"What! Just stay there." You rolled your eyes, knowing you couldn't do anything else. "Y/N, talk to me. I need to know you'll be okay."

"I think...I kinda feel tired."

"Don't go to sleep, for anything! You understand me?"

"Yeah," You whispered, feeling weaker now. You could hear the distant roar of the Impala outside. "Dean?"

No response. You could hear him and Sam running into the warehouse. You sighed, feeling weaker as each moment passed. Every foot step seemed to echo more and more.

You heart began to pound in your ears. You could hear the muffled voices before you saw the blurred images of Sam and Dean above you. Dean held your face, looking desperate as he was shouted something. He ripped off his flannel and pressed it against your shoulder as Sam pressed his against your stomach. When he pressed, you realized it hurt. Had you been hit in the stomach too? You couldn't remember.

Darkness enclosed your mind. You could hear Dean shouting your name desperately.

When you opened your eyes, you were sitting in the motel room, looking up from the book. It was the last thing you remembered before going to the warehouse. "C'mon, Y/N. You're worse than Sam."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we need to find this pack. I don't know about you but the thought of intelligent werewolves kinda freaks me out, Dean."

Dean pouted and got up, slipping behind you as you looked back to the book. You sighed as you felt his arms wrap around you. "At least read in bed so I can hold you?" He begged gently. You sighed and marked your place before getting up. You saw the giddy smile of his face and rolled your eyes. "Y/N?" He asked as you sat with him in the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married someday."

You giggled. "Geez. You've been watching too much Dr. Sexy."

"I'm serious." He said, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles. "I love you. You know that right?" You smiled and kissed his cheek, nodding. He sighed, nuzzling your head. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this life with me."

"Drama queen, much?" You sighed and set down the book. You then sat in his lap, facing him as you placed your hand on your stomach. Still flat. Not even a sign of what was growing in you. "Dean, I know you're worried about us, but you can't jump to decisions like that."

"I'm not jumping," He promised, rubbing your stomach. "I want you to be my wife."

You opened your mouth to speak but the darkness claimed your mind again. You awoke to a beeping as you took a deep breath. "Y/N?" You heard a familiar voice.

"Sam?" You asked hoarsely, opening your eyes. You blinked a few times, looking around. "Where--"

"Hospital. Saint Judes. You got tore up by a wolf." You nodded in response, looking around. "I made Dean shower. You were out for a week."

"Oh..." You blinked for a long moment before it dawned on you. You immediately sat up, growing when your stomach and shoulder reacted. Sam quickly pushed you to lay down. "S-Sam, w-what about..." The look on Sam's face said it all. You let out a shaky sigh. "No..." You whimpered.

"I'm sorry," He said, hugging you. You whimpered and cried quietly. "Dean will be here soon." You sniffled and nodded. Not long after he said that, Dean came into the room. His green eyes widened when he saw you crying. "I'll be back after a while," Sam said, letting you go. The younger brother kissed your head and stepped out of the room.

You looked shamefully away from Dean. "Y/N..." He said gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," You finally whimpered. Dean quickly pulled you into his arms, allowing you to cry on his shoulder now. Your child was gone.

"Shh, don't," He whispered. "Y/N, I love you. God, do you realize how scared I was? I'd never seen you so pale. There was so much blood and..." You looked at his face, seeing the grief in it. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you, too. I'm so sick of losing the people I love. If you died, I..." He let out a shaky sob as he held onto you. "There is always another chance. Just...please don't be so reckless. Please."

You sniffed and nodded, kissing his head gently. You promised him that you'd be more careful. You knew the grief would overtake you both. As long as you had each other, you knew you could get through it.


	9. Positive. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N finds out she's pregnant, she's almost certain Dean doesn't want this!

"You okay?" Sam asked, knocking on the bathroom door. You didn't answer, just staring in shock. "Y/N, Dean went on a supply run." No response. He got worried and picked the lock. "I'm coming in," He said, coming into the bathroom. He found you sitting on the side of the tub, completely spaced out. "Y/N?"

You looked up and gulped, staring somewhat fearfully into Sam's eyes. Sam had become a brother and a best friend to you in your time with the boys. You'd been hunting with them since you'd graduated high school, having met them on a hunt.

"Hey," You mumbled.

"What's wrong?" You gulped and pointed to the sink counter. Sam made a face and looked. There he saw the pregnancy stick. Sam gulped and looked to you. You weren't really looking at him, staring at the plush blue rug again. Sam looked at it. Two pink lines. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. Sam, he doesn't want this," You said firmly. "He doesn't want kids. God, he told me a month ago that they freaked him out and--"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, no!" Sam said, kneeling in front of you. "Okay, my brother may be stupid but he isn't going to leave you. Not ever. Christ, Y/N, he's head over heels for you."

"Sam, I don't know what to do," You finally sighed, tears brimming. "What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? I don't wanna be left behind."

"Y/N, look at me," He said. "You are not being left behind. Dean's not leaving you. If he does, I'm kicking his ass and leaving him and helping you. Got it?" You shook and rubbed your arms. "Hey, go lay down. Dean will be back soon enough. I'm going to let you to have some alone time. Talk to him, okay?"

"But, Sam--"

"Guys, I'm back!" Dean called. He walked past the bathroom door and immediately dropped the bag, hurrying in. "Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked, immediately thinking the worst thing.

"I'll be back," Sam said before leaving the motel room.

Dean gave Sam an odd look before turning his attention back to you. He knelt down and took your hands in his. "Baby girl, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Dean, I'm scared," You admitted. "I don't wanna lose you. I know how you feel about it so I don't want you to go. But I don't want to get rid of it, you know how I am. And I--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Baby," He said, cupping your cheek. "Lose me? Why would I leave you? Get rid of what? You have to tell me." You sniffed and looked at the counter again. Dean looked up, seeing the pink box on the counter. He looked back to you before standing and looking at it. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the pregnancy test.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want kids or anything, but I don't want to get rid of it. I don't want to lose you though." You wailed, crying. However, you gasped when you felt lips against yours.

Dean pulled away, staring at you. You saw the glimmer in his eyes and gulped. "You're pregnant?" He asked the way a kid would ask his parents what they got him for his birthday. You nodded, sniffling a bit. Dean's smile grew like a wildfire and he picked you up, hugging you tightly as he spun around. "You're pregnant!" He shouted, laughing.

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm excited! Y/N, I'm gonna be a dad! Oh god. Oh man! W-We gotta make appointments. I wanna make sure the kid lives a normal life." You listened to him mumbling about possible houses and everything. You sniffed and stared in shock. "First thing is that I gotta get you safe," He said finally.

"Dean..." He looked at you, green eyes sparkling with joy. "I love you, goofball."

Dean grinned widely and hugged you. "I love you too, Y/N." He grabbed your left hand, stroking the ring on it. "I really am lucky, aren't I?" His eyes then widened. "Oh crap! Should we get married before the baby comes or after?" You smiled, laughing a bit. He smiled, watching you laugh. His cheeks lit up and he kissed you lovingly, taking in your small gasp.


	10. Hurt. Crowley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N deals with her own jealousy when she sees a woman on Crowley's arm.

You shouldn't feel like you did. He was a demon. He was the King of Hell, for Christ's Sake! But, seeing Crowley with a new plaything on his arm just made you...

You sighed again, looking away. You needed to focus on the hunt. You needed to learn all you could about the monster. You were unaware of the way Crowley looked at you worriedly. He was so sure his plan was working. He wanted you to be jealous. He was unaware of just how badly it was affecting you.

Finally, one night, you had stumbled into your motel room. You were stitched up by the boys and drunk on whiskey. As you hit the bed, you began to cry. You couldn't help it. It fucking sucked.

"Y/N?" Crowley asked. He'd come to your room to talk to you after seeing the way you'd turned away quickly. But, seeing you laying on your bed, crying with blood stains on your clothing.

"What?" You asked, sitting up. "Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?"

"About that--"

"Just go," You spat, looking away. You were so sure he didn't need you. "Why would you want a thing like me?"

"Thing?" He asked in surprise. "Y/N, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" You stood quickly, swaying a bit. Crowley hurried to you, catching you by your shoulders. "Why her?" You asked. Crowley didn't say anything. You punched his shoulder hard. Each punch your threw at him grew weaker with each tear. "You know that I like you, don't you?" You whimpered.

"Y/N--"

"I can't really blame you," You sniffled, smiling as you rubbed your cheek. "She's beautiful. You deserve someone like her. She makes you happy right?"

"No," He answered firmly. "Y/N, please calm down. I need to tell you something--"

"Just go, Crowley," You told him, gulping. "I'm so tired."

Crowley's face fell at that as you swayed towards your suitcase on the dresser. "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of feeling unwanted," You slurred. You stumbled again and he quickly caught you. "Crowley, let me go."

"You're wanted. You're loved." He held you tight to his chest. "You hate her? She's gone then. All you need to do is tell me and she's out of the picture."

You sniffed and glanced over at him. "W-What?"

"I'm using her...so I can make you jealous."

"Why...I don't get it." Why would the King of Hell want you? You were a human. You were like a child compared to him. "You could have anyone in Hell or Earth."

"I could...I want you," He confessed. "You're absolutely gorgeous and--"

"No,  I'm not. Crowley, you've seen every inch of me when I was torn up by wolves." You scoffed. "I'm horrible to look at."

"No. You're not. You're gorgeous." He reached his hand up. The most prominent scar was the bite marks on the back of your neck you always covered with sweaters and your hair. You'd gotten it years ago from a vampire. You were embarrassed of it. The way he caressed it made you gasp and turn away, facing him now as you held it. "Don't run," He said gently.

Crowley's hand found yours at your side, shaking and cold. You stared at him, trying to understand as he stroked it with his thumb. "Every mark on your skin...they're beautiful on you. I see a woman who is...beyond the strength I've seen even in demons. You shouldn't be afraid of them."

"Crowley, stop toying with me," You whispered, trying to pull away but you were backed against the dresser. The demon looked down at you as he held your hand. "Stop screwing with my head."

"No tricks. No lies. No deals. This is me," He whispered, stooping his head. His hand reached up. You thought he'd cup your face. Instead, he gently squeezed the hand you were using to cover your scar. "I want to kiss every mar on your body and make you feel as beautiful as you truly are. You don't understand just what I'd go through to keep you alive."

You gulped and looked up at him. You bit your cheek nervously, suddenly feeling sobered up. You looked up into his eyes, lip trembling a bit. "Crowley, I...I don't--"

"It's alright." He said with a gentle smile. "I'm always here for you. I'm sorry I damaged you," He whispered gently. He kissed your forehead. "I love you, Y/N."

You felt your heart skip in your chest, a smirk hitting his lips. "C-Crowley...uhm..."

"You don't need to say it yet. I know how the human heart can be." He rested his hand over your heart as he said this. "I've hurt you, and this wound will bleed for a while. But I want to be there to hold you if you need it. If you ever need me, you only need to call." You nodded, blushing a bit. Crowley smiled a bit and leaned down. His lips barely brushed yours.

You couldn't stop your body, even if you wanted to, from moving to him. The moment your lips locked, you knew it was a spark.


	11. Chef Cas. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N teaches Cas how to cook!

Castiel watched as you chopped the vegetables carefully, smiling up at him. "Like that," You said before gently placing the knife in his hand. You slid the cutting board to him, encouraging him. "Go on," You said smiling to the former angel.

"A-Alright...like this?" He asked timidly as he began to cut the carrot.

"There you go. Now, before you go for the lettuce, what's the first thing you do to vegetables?"

"Wash them?" He asked, trying to remember.

"Absolutely." You said, watching a smile spread on his face.

You blushed as you watched him chopping the vegetables. You were both in the bunker, Dean and Sam doing some research. You had gotten up and started to cook dinner for the four of you as Castiel found himself human. He followed you, surprising you to say the least. When he asked, "Is there any chance I could help you?" you smiled gently to him and gestured him over.

Castiel stood close to you, carefully washing the vegetables you'd set out as you moved to get some pasta and meat. He watched you many times as you'd cook, loving the smile on your face when you saw that the three enjoyed the food. You felt happy knowing they were taken care of. In a sense, Dean admitted this once to Sam, you were like their mom. This surprised both Castiel and Sam as the man saw you mostly as a little sister, but your motherly tendencies even allowed the brothers to open up to you.

The former angel found it endearing, seeing you always happy to help. However, he knew the shadows of your heart, finding you once when the boys had gone off on a hunt. You had started sobbing, curling into a ball.

Castiel watched you since that night you cried into his chest, clinging to him. You were always smiling and always worried about the boys. You never once tried to reach out though. You always--

You gasped as arms wrapped around you suddenly, holding you tight. You looked away from the sauce you were stirring. "Castiel?" You asked as you looked at his face. He didn't say anything, just holding you tightly. "Castiel, talk to me. What is it?"

"You've always spoken differently with me. Why?"

You smiled. "So you can understand me. I know you don't know a lot of slang. This makes it easier on you." He let out a shaky sigh, face pressed into your neck. His breath on your neck made you blush as you cleared your throat. "What's gotten into you? You're acting strangely."

"You can always come to me," He said softly, making you blink is surprise. You felt your heart in your ears as he spoke. "I know you...keep it all together for them. You try to be the one there for them and--"

"C-Cas, stop," You mumbled.

Castiel looked up at you. You seldom called him "Cas" unless it was in front of the guys or when you were upset. He sighed, squeezing you again. "Y/N, we all care greatly for you. Sam looks to you as a mother figure, since you've always cared for both him and his brother. Dean sees you as a sister, though, he insists you are 'pesky'," He said, making you smile. He gulped. Shyly, you'd looked into his eyes from the corner of yours.

Carefully, he cupped your cheek with his hand, leaning closer. "Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"How do you...care for me?"

Castiel smiled, leaning in close as your eyes began to close. "Hey, Y/N!" Dean said as he tromped into the room. You both jumped apart from one another as Dean gave you both a weird look. He shook his head. "Is it okay to get a snack? I'm hungry."

"And spoil your dinner?" You asked in your Mom Voice. Dean made a face but smiled all the same. You pointed to him, watching him flinch. "Nibbles."

"I can do nibbles," He said with a grin before going to the fridge. You rolled your eyes and got back to cooking while Castiel cut the vegetables. "Cas is helping you?" He asked.

"I am," Castiel said. "I figured, learning how to cook something other than things that are microwavable would be of use."

Dean smiled, making a face as he silently agreed with his friend before hurrying back to the library with his snack and Sam's drink. "Dude, you're going to love this." Dean said excitedly as he sat across from Sam.

"What? The fact that Y/N actually let you get a snack without chewing your ass off?"

"No. She's in a good mood."

"Okay?"

"Guess how?"

"Dean..." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. How? Did she find baby animal pictures?" Dean shook his head, still grinning. "Then how?"

"I think Cas has the hots for her."

"What?" Sam asked, scoffing. "Cas? Our Cas? The guy who learned how to make-out from the pizza man?" Dean nodded excitedly. "And she's--"

"I think I might have interrupted a moment. Cas had his arms around her and they were just looking at each other all gushy and gunk." Dean had a big grin on his face. "We totally gotta hook them up with each other."

"Let them do it." Sam told him rolling his eyes. "If you get in the way, Y/N will probably slaughter you."

"Why am I slaughtering Dean?" You asked, leaning against the door frame. The boys looked up to see a playful smirk on your lips. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Wait, who's cooking?" Sam asked.

"Cas," You told them. "Believe it or not...he's a damn fine cook."

"Chef Cas," Dean muttered as you left the room.

"That's a scary thought," Sam whispered softly.


	12. Withdrawal. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon possesses Y/N and forces Sam into a relapse of demon blood.
> 
> TW for canon-typical violence.

Your lips drew up in a crooked smile as you laugh, looking at the younger Winchester. He was tied up, hands behind his back. He couldn't help but stare at you in fear. "What's wrong, Sammy Moo?" Your voice even sounded wrong.

"Who are you?" He growled out. "What'd you do with Y/N!" He was pissed. His girlfriend was different, he knew something was wrong. When you blinked, your beautiful eyes were replaced with soulless darkness. "No..." He whispered, his body caving under the fear. "You bitch!"

"Oh, Sammy Moo," The demon pouted, sitting on one knee. "You're hurting my feelings." Its hands rested on his stomach, drawing circles against his skin. "That's so mean."

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He snapped out, glaring at the demon. "Y/N. Y/N, I know you're in there. You can fight this. I know you can!"

The demon rolled it's eyes, feeling you smashing against the mental cage it'd thrown you in. "Let me out!" You had screamed, but the demon just laughed.

Sam glared into the demon's eyes. "You let her go. Now!"

"Oh but where would the fun in that be, Sammy?" The demon teased. She trailed her hands up her body, touching and rubbing gently as she rocked her hips against his thigh. "I'm having fun. You like this body, yeah?" Sam's lip twitched in anger, making the demon smirk again. "Oh, Y/N knows about your little drug addiction. Now, I do...too." She poked his nose playfully as she pulled the knife from his belt.

"What are you--No!" He shouted as she stood and pressed the blade to her forearm. She drew a long cut, making you hiss in pain. She then held it over his head, letting the blood drip onto his face. Sam struggled harder, his nostrils flaring at the smell as he looked away. The demon growled and grabbed his face, pressing the wound against his mouth.

It was over. Sam moaned, loving the taste. He missed it so much. He could already feel the power etching into his bones as he drank.

The demon smirked and laughed as she heard the rope holding Sam snap. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, his mouth still sucking at the wound. That was when Dean hurried in with Castiel, having heard Sam shouting again.

"No, don't!" Dean stopped Cas when the angel made to smite the demon. "Y/N! C'mon, Baby Girl! Wake up!"

"Oh, you Winchester are curious little things," The demon hummed, smirking towards the worrisome Dean. She opened her mouth to speak again when she was pinned to the wall by an unseen force. "The hell?" She looked up, seeing Sam standing with blood on his mouth. He raised a hand and she knew what was coming

Sam choked out the demon, sending it back to hell. When he saw your body slump, he hurried to you and caught you, holding you close. He shook as he held your unconscious form, looking desperately towards his brother.

Dean could only sigh and rub his face. On one hand, you were okay. On the other, Sam had a dose of demon blood. The detox was something Dean hated more than anything. But the worst part was the look in Sam's eyes as it all sunk in. You were possessed and Sam drank your tainted blood.


	13. Stupid. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes on a hunt and is dying in the middle of nowhere, meaning to call Sam for help, but calls Dean's cell, who has been gone since Dick Roman was killed.

It was supposed to be an easy hunt. Of course, nothing was easy in the midst of a mental breakdown. That's how you found yourself lying on the ground, having trouble breathing with a cracked rib. The rain was coming down and it made you cry again. You reached into your pocket, dialing Sam's number.

"This is Dean's other, other cell so...you must know what to do."

"Fuck," You gasped quietly, sniffling a bit. You felt your throat swell. His voice... After he vanished when Dick Roman died, you and Sam tried to stick together to the best of your ability. You remembered the fight you'd had with the younger man.

\--

"Sam, quit being a child! Kevin is out there scared out of his mind!"

"You think I don't know that?! Y/N, I don't know what to do! Dean's gone and--"

"He's not gone! He's not gone!"

"Face it! Dean is dead and he's not coming back. Where are you going? Y/N!'

"I'll call you if I'm ever in trouble. Bye."

\--

You licked your lips, taking a shaky breath. "I uh..." What were you doing? "I meant to call Sam." You let out a small laugh. "You wouldn't believe it. He just gave up...but I get it. He's come to terms with it Obviously...I haven't." You blinked away the tears as your voice broke. "You'd think...after what..eight months, I'd give up. I can't stop. Dean, something in my gut just tells me you're out there. I just know it..." You let out a shaky breath, cringing a bit. "It...really hurts. Fuck," You scoffed a laugh. "I...'

All the memories were slapping you in the face, leaving you breathless. "Remember, the first time we met? You were such a dork, you actually tripped and fell on your face." You giggled a bit. "Dean Winchester, who Bobby told me was an amazing hunter, stumbled over for a thing like me."

You smiled, closing your eyes. "I can already hear you berating me for saying that." You could feel yourself getting weaker as the sound of sirens hit your ears. "Someone's coming to get me I guess. I kinda screwed up. Place is in flames now...Dean...I miss you so much." You held onto the phone as best as you could. "If you really aren't dead, then...I'm...I'm in Louisiana right now. Come and get me, Winchester... If you find Sam first...could you tell him that I'm sorry?" You let out a shaky breath, barely able to breathe out "I love you" before you felt yourself being swallowed up completely.

\--

Months passed. Dean was in Bobby's old safe house, listening to the voice-mails on Sam's phone from Kevin. He said what he had to to Sam before he asked, "So where's Y/N?" Sam went silent for a moment too long and Dean barked out, "Sam!"

"I don't know! We...We got into this huge fight and...I haven't heard from her since." Dean was silent, staring at his brother in disbelief. "Look, I'm sorry. She wanted to keep looking but I...I gave up."

"You gave up?" Dean growled lowly.

"What was I supposed t--" Sam cut himself off, seeing Dean dig through the pile of cellphones. He started going through his phones, listening for any hint of you Finally, Sam saw it, Dean's heart breaking. "Dean?"

"She was on a hunt...She got hurt..." Dean breathed out softly, surprising Sam. The moment he heard the faint "I love you" being whispered, Dean snapped out, "Look for any Jane Does in the Louisiana hospitals."

Sam paused and immediately went to it. He looked and looked until he finally saw you. You were admitted five months prior. "Dean...she's in a coma."

\--

Dean and Sam waited until the nurse was out of the room before they finally looked at you. You looked so...frail. Your hair had gotten longer since your admittance and your skin paler. You were losing weight, of course. Dean grabbed your hand gently, feeling the callouses underneath.

"She was in a vampire's nest," Sam said. Dean took a deep breath and sat in the chair beside you. "Dean--"

"Shuddup, Sam," Dean growled out, glaring at him. "I don't wanna hear it."

Sam sighed but saw something. "Dean--"

"Sam, shut up!"

"Her hand." Dean looked at the hand he wasn't grabbing. Still. Fragile. "Say something."

"Like what?" Then Dean saw it; your hand twitched at the sound of his voice. Dean let out a soft breath of disbelief, blinking away the tears. "Y/N...Baby." Another twitch. "I..." He smiled, trying to think of what he could say. "I do remember. The first time we met. You were...god. You still are beautiful. The moment I saw you, I knew I needed you in my life. So please...please wake up."

Dean watched you silently, almost praying. Sam watched the brainwaves increase until finally, your eyes fluttered open. You blinked a few times before you were gasping. "We need a nurse!" Sam shouted down the hall.

Dean was pulled away as the nurses got to work, pulling the tube that kept you breathing from your throat the moment you let out a whooping cough. Your eyes darted everywhere, clearly flustered by the sight of so many faces.

"Y/N, it's okay!" Dean called out. Your eyes locked with his, and everything felt like nothing again. He gave you a small smile. You panted as the nurses worked.

Finally, after what felt like ages, you were laying in the bed, gripping Dean's hand. "Sam, I'm so s-sorry," You whispered out, voice weak from going so long without using.

"Y/N, shut up," He said, sitting beside his brother. "You were right...again."

You gave him a wry smile before looking to Dean. "When will you boys learn I'm always right?"

"Never," Dean quipped, smiling to you. He rubbed your hand gently. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I--"

"You should be. Christ, next time, tell me when you're gonna run off like that." You teased, giving him a tired smile.

Sam got up as he said, "I'm getting us some coffee."

Dean just nodded as you gave the younger brother a soft smile. Once you were left alone, Dean cupped your face gently. "You went off hunting alone?" He said.

"I know. I know," You sighed, holding his hand to your face. "I was trying to find Kevin."

"Y/N, that was reckless a-and so stupid! Why would..." He sighed, bringing the hand he held to his lips. He kissed gently. "Why?"

You gulped. In a sense, it was the only thing that could make you feel close to him again. You were shaking a bit as he looked at you, tears welling up in your eyes. "I lost you..." You finally cracked out.

Dean sighed and crawled into the bed, pulling you close. You happily curled into his arms, inhaling the scent of him for the first time in over a year. You clung to him, pressing your nose to his neck. Dean shook a little, his body reacting to your touch. Finally, he let out a soft sob.

"I missed you so much," He whispered into your hair. "Don't ever be so stupid again." You smiled, nodding a bit.


	14. Trickster War. Gabriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a trickster had it's perks, especially when you got into a prank war with Gabriel! But some days are better than others.

"Really!? Weak, Y/N!" You heard Gabriel shout down the hall of the bunker.

Sam looked up to see snickering, biting your lip as you held in the laugh. "What did you do now?" He sighed. He then looked up at the sound of squelching sneakers walking into the room. He saw Gabriel soaked to the bone with soap all over him. "What--"

"A bucket of soapy water on the door? C'mon, Y/N, I've taught you better than that." Gabriel sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

You just smiled and held out your hands innocently. "I just thought you could use a bath." This earned a scoff of a laugh from Dean.

Gabriel nodded, pursing his lips. "Okay. It's on." Gabriel clicked his fingers with a smirk and was gone from the bunker.

"Oh crap, what have you started?" Dean grumbled under his breath.

You just smirked to him, shrugging. "Just stay out of the line of fire, boys." You warned, quirking an eyebrow to Sam who rolled his eyes to you.

"Freaking tricksters," Dean muttered. In response, you clicked your fingers and the burger he was eating hissed at him. Sam laughed as Dean threw the burger back onto the plate.

\--

Day One Of The Trickster War.

Gabriel smirked as you walked around the corner, wearing your jammies. You were reading an old text book that Dean suggested you read. As you walked into the kitchen, he snapped his fingers.

"Hot--HOT!" You screamed, jumping onto the table. You looked at the ground before looking to Gabriel who was on the counter. "What the hell?!"

"The floor is hot lava!" Gabriel laughed before jumping out of the room. "Good luck!"

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!"

\--

Day Two Of The Trickster War.

You bit your lip, grinning madly as Gabriel was showering. It was no secret that you'd already seen all of him. Admittedly, you loved seeing him, but today that was not your goal. Today you watched Gabriel drop the soap.

He sighed and bent over and you snapped your fingers. As he stood up, strong arms wrapped around him. Gabriel gulped and looked over his shoulder, seeing a rather burly looking man with prison tattoos right behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL! Y/N!"

You ran out of the bathroom, shrieking with laughter before running into the library. "Oh god, hide me!"

"Nope," The brothers said in sync.

\--

Day Seven of Trickster War.

It was Gabriel's turn to get you. You knew that. But you weren't feeling it that day. So when your pillow turned into a goose, you just sighed and rolled over. Gabriel frowned and came into the room, shooing the bird away.

"Y/N?" He asked, sitting on the bed. "You know, not that I'm disappointed by my lame ass prank, but you'd usually come charging at me." He rolled you so you were on your back. "What's wrong?"

"Just not feeling so good today," You said with a smile.

Gabriel smiled and laid down beside you. "You know I love you, right?" You smiled and nodded. "And you know I'll do what it takes to make you happy?" You nodded again. Gabriel smiled and pulled you to him so his hand was on your stomach. "Do you want me to get anything? I know the cramps have to suck."

"Just hold me for right now?" You asked quietly. Gabriel nodded and slid one arm under you and pulled you close to him. "Thanks, Gabe."

"No problem, Sweetpea." He kissed your forehead gently.


	15. Waking Up In Vegas. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Y/N finally got married!

You moaned as you rolled over, curling into the body beside you. You smiled, knowing it was Dean Winchester. Last night, he was your fiancee of nearly a year. You'd both tried and tried to make a ceremony of it. Hunt after hunt kept pulling you both away from planning and, before you knew it, a year had passed from the time he'd proposed to you.

You looked down at his left hand, smiling at the gold band on his ring finger. It was a wild and crazy idea and you both jumped right on it.

"Let's elope," He said. You giggled and kissed him, jumping into his arms. Dean smiled with you and you both slipped away and made for Vegas. May as well have some fun, right?

Dean licked his lips in his sleep as you stared at him, smiling. This man that you'd fallen in love with had given you so much, from the first moment you met him. Bobby had told you a little bit about him, but you never imagined this man would look at you.

He opened those green eyes slowly and looked down to see you smiling. "Morning, beautiful," He grumbled tiredly, returning your smile.

"Morning," You said, moving so you hovered over him. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around your bare body, rubbing gently. "I can't believe we actually went through with it."

Dean nodded, smiling just as wide. "Sam's gonna kill us when we get back."

"Maybe you. He loves me." You joked. Dean smiled and kissed your head. You sighed softly and nuzzled his shoulder with your nose, making him chuckle. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"And I love you, Y/N Winchester." He sighed happily, loving the sound of it before lifting your left hand and kissing the ring on your finger. "My beautiful wife...I never thought I'd have you like this."

"Yeah?"

"To be fair, you kinda had a huge crush on Cas."

"Shut up!" You laughed, tickling him. He let out a shout and laughed as he squirmed. "You're a jerk!"

"But I'm yours!" He laughed before kissing you lovingly. You smiled widely and kissed him back, taking in the smell of lingering sex and his usual musk. "You're the only woman for me, Baby Girl," He whispered against your lips.


	16. Speechless. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a hard time believing Castiel's words, no matter how encouraging he can be.

Castiel dropped the demon's former vessel, glaring at it as he wiped his hand on his coat. He looked to you worriedly before approaching carefully. He reached out his hand. You were surprised he didn't just hoist you up. He was letting you reach out to him and take his hand. He lifted you carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, clutching your hand tightly.

"Y-Yeah," You whispered shyly, a blush rising to your cheeks. His eyes widened and he brought a hand to your face, pressing it against your forehead then your cheek. "Uhm, Cas?"

"You are red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-No. I'm fine," You said, smiling a bit. This angel could always make you smile with his oblivious behavior. However, you leaned into him when he guided you down the hall. "I don't get it. Why'd it grab me?"

"It is likely he realized you were a prophet." You blinked and froze up, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

You just stood there, processing the words before looking down, a sad smile on your face. It made sense now. That was the only reason Sam and Dean had interest in you. You sighed as you followed the confused angel out of the warehouse.

Castiel glanced at you warily now and then. You were bruised and roughed up from the demons, but nothing too drastic. It was enough to make him watch over you worriedly. He noticed as soon as he mentioned your true nature that you'd changed in demeanor. You looked sad, almost submitting to something. Being a prophet should've been a great revelation, should it not? Your purpose to his father had been revealed. However, seeing the way you'd walked by him made him question if the burden might be too much already.

"Y/N!" Sam called out when he saw you and Castiel walking out of the building. He hurried to you and gave you a tight hug. "Holy shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah," You muttered, pushing away from him. Sam stared at you in worry as Dean gulped a bit. They thought you were badly hurt but seeing you like this...they couldn't think which was worse. "Let's just go home."

\--

"Nothing?" Dean asked as Sam set down the tray of food. Sam shook his head before Dean looked to Castiel. "What happened in there?"

"I'm not sure. The demon hadn't harmed her too much and she seemed to be fine." Castiel frowned a bit. "I'm going to talk to her. Maybe I can help her."

"That's a good idea," Sam said. "She tends to open up to you more." Castiel blinked in surprise, making the youngest Winchester smile. "Go talk to her, Cas. Let us know if anything changes."

Castiel nodded and walked down the hall to your bedroom. He knocked lightly, hearing nothing within. "Y/N?" He called out. When you didn't respond, he walked into the room. You were laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Y/N?" He asked as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He stood at the door, watching you worriedly. "You're worrying the Winchesters. You haven't eaten much in the last few days and you have not left your room."

"Oh...sorry," You mumbled. 

He grew worried and walked across the room to you, sitting on the bed. "What is is? You do not seem healthy. Are you sick?" You shrugged in response. "Do you want me to tell Sam you are ill?"

"I don't need their help," You snapped out, surprising the angel. "I'm sorry, Castiel. I just..." You sighed and turned, facing away from him. "It just makes sense now. Why else would they want anything to do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Having a Prophet of the Lord under your belt is definitely a bonus for them. I thought...just maybe--"

"You think they are using you for your status?" You nodded. "They do not know." You blinked in shock. "I have not told them this. I decided against it since it is yet to be determined what you are the Prophet of. Certainly not of Metatron and not like Chuck was. Your gift is undetermined since Metatron had changed something in Heaven. Since Kevin Tran's death, you were supposed to gain some ability but..."

"But Metatron screwed with the master plan and now your short of a propheting prophet." You muttered. "So I can't even do that right..."

"Y/N," Castiel said firmly. You shivered at the tone of his voice. "You are an incredible human being. You are kind and generous in every way. I watched a man attack you and you defended him from Dean. Humans would normally stand aside. You try so hard to be a good person...and I love that about you."

You made a face and sat up, looking at Castiel. His cheeks were a bit red as he stared at you. "What?" You finally whispered.

"I assume it is what I feel for you," He admitted. "When I look at you, I feel happy. Being close to you makes me feel much better. When I see you in danger, I want only to keep you close to me so that I may protect you. I also feel a certain amount of desire."

Your cheeks went red at that. Castiel looked down at his feet as he folded his hands between his between his knees. "The sight of your smile makes my vessel's heart beat faster. When you wear certain types of clothing, I find myself unable to look away. When I think about you in a sexual sense, my body tenses up and--what is it? Your cheeks are flushed. Did I say something wrong?"

You gulped and looked away. "N-No. I just uhm..." What were you supposed to say to that?

"You do not feel the same way. I understand." He stood and made for the door. "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

You gulped, watching him walk off. You should've stopped him, but what could you say?


	17. Baby Moose. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wants to tell Sam she's pregnant, but he's so oblivious!

You thanked the nurse for the file as you walked out to the Impala. Dean was waiting anxiously. "So?" He asked.

You smiled and said, "I get to find out the gender in roughly two months."

Dean laughed and hugged you. "That's awesome! Holy crap!" He spun you around. "How're you gonna tell Sammy?"

You laughed and smiled, biting your lip. "I got an idea, but you can't judge me, okay?"

Dean held his hands up. "My brother and his wife are finally having a kid. I'm not going to judge anything."

\--

First attempt at letting Sam know you were pregnant. You'd put a cinnamon bun in the oven. Of course, he didn't get it. Mostly because Kevin had actually found it. "Why is there a bun in the oven?" The kid asked.

"I don't know," Dean said before looking to his brother. "Sam, there's a bun in the oven."

"Okay?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

First plan? Failed. The second plan wasn't much better.

"Say uncle!" Sam insisted after another wrestling match with his brother.

"Okay! I'm uncle!" Dean shouted, smirking a bit. Of course, Sam was too into the fight to understand and pulled Dean's arm harder. "Oh god! Oh crap! Uncle! Uncle!"

Third time around, you decided to take a small cue from Crowley. Admittedly, one of your favorite things about Crowley was his weird nicknames for the lot of you. The boys were usually "Moose and Squirrel" after Rocky and Bullwinkle. He'd taken to calling you "Sandy Cheeks" or "Dorothy" and so on.

So, you took a stuffed animal that was a moose and dressed it in baby clothes. Dean thought it was adorable and approved. Of course, Kevin figured it out pretty quickly. He wasn't in advanced placement for nothing.

Sam entered the library, holding the stuffed animal. "So, what's this?" He asked with a smile.

Dean just shrugged and looked to you. You just smiled and said, "Guess we're having a baby moose in the bunker."

Sam nodded and shook his head. "Okay?" The three of you groaned in agony. The man was an idiot! You were getting stressed out just trying to tell him! "What's going on?"

"Y/N's pregnant!" Kevin finally burst out. You and Dean stared at him incredulously. "I'm tired of him being oblivious. Sorry."

"I know," Sam said, grabbing your attention.

"What?" Dean snapped out. "What do you mean  you know?"

"Well, the pregnancy test in the bathroom a couple months ago." He admitted, smiling to you. "But, I kinda had fun watching you all squirm."

You glared at him and charged right at him, making him laugh as you smacked his chest. "Samuel Winchester! You jackass!"

He laughed harder and hugged you tightly. "I love you too, Baby!" He then dropped to his knees and kissed your stomach, making you blush brightly. "And I love you as well, baby moose."

Kevin snickered and said, "She's getting mad!" as you huffed, crossing your arms.


	18. Flare. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has fibromyalgia, which isn't the easiest thing to deal with, but Sam's trying.

You whimpered a bit as the pain throbbed in your body. It was like being stabbed with a million pins and needles. It freaking sucked! You wanted to stay in bed and just lay there all day, but staying still for so long only made it worse.

You wandered around the bunker's library, squinting in the light as another migraine began to overwhelm you. You sniffed and moved behind a shelf, hiding. You didn't want to worry the boys when they got back.

Unfortunately, Dean came into the bunker, being obnoxious and loud as ever. "She could've at least said no."

"Yeah. Too bad the witch didn't just say no," Sam said back sarcastically. He came into the library, seeing your books laying on the table. "Y/N?"

You sniffed and poked your head out, seeing the boys for the first time. "Whoa, you look like crap." Dean muttered.

"Charming," You quipped quietly.

Sam hurried approached you and cupped your face. You gave him a weak smile and he frowned. Carefully, he scooped you up and carried you away.

"Want me to make anything?" Dean offered once Sam brought you close. You just shook your head and smiled weakly to him. "Get some rest, kiddo." He said as he kissed your head.

Sam smiled and carried you to your room. He watched as you curled into him, closing your eyes tightly and moved to your bed. Once he'd laid you down comfortably, he turned off the main light, leaving only the dim lamp on. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his flannel, crawling into bed with you.

"Neck rub?" He offered. You shook your head as he sat down comfortably and rested your head in his lap. Sam smiled and began to comb his hands through your hair. "You know, we should probably get you a doctor."

"I can manage."

Sam sighed as he kept coming his hands through your hair. "No. You can't. Y/N, I've watched you go through hell with this. You need some kind of medicine."

"Sam, it's fine. I've dealt with this for years. Besides, I can't exactly fill my script. Leviathans got me killed. Remember?"

Sam made a face, nodding. Since the leviathan versions of yourself and Sam and Dean had gone off on a mass killing spree and ultimately been killed, a lot of your life had been erased. Namely, your medical records with the prescription for your fibromyalgia treatment. He hated it. Ever since you'd run out of your medicine, you seemed to get worse.

"Is there anything I can do then?" He asked softly.

You smiled and looked up at him. "This is helping," You admitted.

Sam smiled back and kept combing his hands through your hair, enjoying how soft it felt around his fingers. The gesture alone gave you enough comfort that you were finally able to sleep, much to his relief. However, the man stayed in your room, hoping to think of something that could help. At the time, he just felt useless.


	19. The Devil Speaks Sweet Words. Lucifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds himself enamored by a little human, who lives with an abusive father, but has a heart bigger than he's ever seen.
> 
> TW for abusive parent.

Lucifer cracked his neck a bit, stretching as he saw his reflection. He grinned maliciously as he saw the Nick's body was starting to deteriorate. He grabbed another gallon of the damned blood and began to drink again. Once he saw that the body would sustain for a while longer, he decided to take a stroll. The town was lit with bright lights and a small crowd. Friday night in the city. He began to wonder briefly what mayhem he could cause as a bit of entertainment.

He looked up as he saw a kid stumbled across the sidewalk. He smirked and snapped his fingers. The truck that was driving down the road began to speed up, much to the driver's dismay as he realized the brakes weren't working. Instead, he kept honking and honking, going faster and faster.

Lucifer smirked as he saw bystanders pull out their cell phones. Humans were so predictable. However, someone pushed through the crowd and ran out. The fallen angel was astounded when he saw the human grab the child and dive out of the truck's path, rolling to the other side of the street where they smacked painfully against the car, setting off the alarm.

The crowd began to whisper as a few people approached the little hero. He snarled and was ready to react when he saw the human look up. She looked no older than Sam, with hair that covered her eye. She smiled sweetly to the boy, nodding quietly to him before she got up. Lucifer found himself following her as she turned a corner. Once she was out of sight, she began to limp, making him smirk. She leaned against the wall, her arm wrapping around her ribs as she gulped. She used the wall to keep her standing as she walked down the road.

Lucifer shifted his Grace around him, making sure he was unseen by the world around him. He watched her limp into an apartment building until she was finally in her apartment. She was unaware of The Devil who watched her limp to the couch before falling on it in a huff.

He studied her carefully, watching how tired she appeared to be. The bedroom door slammed open and a drunk man popped out.  flinched and immediately sat up. Lucifer's body moved on its own and he snapped his fingers, causing the drunk to explode in a glorious display of gore.

The woman gasped softly, not reacting much as she looked at the remains of the man. Lucifer cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. "You're welcome," He said, puffing his chest a bit. She blinked dumbly at him, taking in his appearance. "I said," Lucifer said lowly as she stood. "You're. Welcome." She nodded, gulping a bit. "What? You a mute?"

She nodded and he blinked, surprised by the honest answer. She stood slowly, staring at him in awe. Lucifer wanted to say something more but froze up a bit when she approached. She reached out and he almost snapped at her when he realized that she wasn't touching his vessel. She was gently touching his wing. He licked his lips softly, studying her. He brushed aside the hair that covered her eye and saw the black eye. He sighed and pressed his finger tips to her temple, healing her carefully. He lifted her chin gently and tilted his head.

"How are you of my father's creation?" He muttered softly. She gulped and met his gaze. Lucifer smiled softly to her, surprised by how he felt a need to be tender with her. "You're beautiful, Little One," He said, watching her make a face at the nickname. His palm pressed gently against her cheek and he said, "I know you can see my wings. I know you can feel the spark. Do you know what it means?" She shook her head. "It means, you were meant to be mine. I suppose, such a glorious figure could be worthy of my mate."

She blushed darkly at that and pulled away. Lucifer chuckled and sat down on the couch. "I can't leave you be if I even wanted to. So, you're going to explain why you decided to be such a big hero for that little kid but ready to cry at the sight of that," Lucifer said, pointing to the pile of gore. She tilted her head at the gore, pursing her lips. He admitted that he found it cute. He snapped his fingers and a dry erase board and a mark appeared on the coffee table. "What's you're name?"

She blinked and grabbed the board, writing her name. Lucifer smiled and said, "My name is Lucifer, Y/N."


	20. Dirty Dancing. Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Y/N recall her drunken stunt.

You groaned as you stirred, looking around the room. You were in your room, no doubt, but how you got there was a blur in itself. You sat up and sighed heavily, blinking through the light sensitivity. You slowly made your way to your bathroom and turned on the cold water. You washed your face, blinking. However, you noticed something. The water was dyed red. You looked up and saw a cut on your forehead. It had been patched up but had opened while you were washing your face.

"The fuck...?" You whispered, gulping a bit. Just what the hell had happened last night? Huming, you tried to think back.

Dean had brought some beer. You and Sam were having fun. Then Dean brought out another bottle of something stronger...And after that it was a blur. You sighed, unable to remember anything afterwards. You didn't feel any different at least, but you did worry a little that you might've done something reckless.

Instead of questioning it, you cleaned up the cut and slapped a few strips on it to keep it closed before brushing your teeth to wash out the gross taste in your mouth. Not exactly bile but it wasn't a pleasant taste, nonetheless. You changed and walked through the bunker, looking around.

As soon as you entered the kitchen, you saw the angel you were close to. He smiled to you and said, "Good morning," as he pulled a few frozen waffles from the toaster. "I hope this is acceptable."

"Yeah, thank you," You said softly as he handed you the small plate of waffles. You sat down and poured the syrup on it. "So, what happened last night?"

"Well, when I came here, you were all drunk. Dean had a hexed bottle of whiskey."

"You're kidding!" You gasped in shock.

"This is serious. It wasn't anything too drastic. All it did was get you all drunk beyond anything you were used to."

"Shit," You whispered, scoffing a bit. "How are the boys?"

"They're still passed out. I thought I'd make breakfast for you all. How's the cut?" He asked, frowning worriedly to you.

You blinked before remembering. "It's fine. Opened up a bit." Castiel chuckled, smiling to you. "What?"

“You said, ‘Let’s do that lift from Dirty Dancing!’ before you came at me," He said, smiling. "You were...determined, I will say as much."

You blinked in surprise before absently poking at the wounds. "Is that how I got this cut?"

Castiel smiled and walked to you, swatting your hand away. "It is. Don't poke it. It could get worse and scar." He checked it, nevertheless, surprising you with how tender he was. Over the years you'd known the now-human Cas, he'd always been very rough, not understanding how fragile humans were. Now he had this gentle touch about him, carefully moving around you and the brothers. He sighed, seeming content with the healing. "It'll heal, it seems. You should have Sam look it over later just to be sure."

You nodded, smiling to him. Castiel blinked in surprise, asking, "What is it? Is there something on my face?" The blue-eyed man patted his face carefully.

You shook your head and kissed his cheek gently. He blushed a bit as you said, "Castiel, you're incredible." He gulped at that, staring at you. "I mean it. I know we don't really say it a lot, but...We all really appreciate you, and worry about you. You know you're part of our fucked up family now, right?"

Castiel chuckled and nodded. "I gathered as much," He admitted. He stared as his hands for a long moment before saying, "Thank you, Y/N." He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, making you giggle as you hugged him back, squeezing him to you. "Now, what is this 'Dirty Dancing' anyway?"


	21. Baby Talk. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a bit shy with affection, so when his wife falls asleep, he decides to speak to their child in her womb.

Sam read over the article again, licking his lips before glancing over at you. Your stomach was swollen, carrying his child. He smiled at the sight every time, but he still had that anxious feeling in his stomach. He'd been reading up on everything he could, trying to help you through the pregnancy to make as easy on you as possible. Of course, there was nothing he could do about your fatigue.

He bit his lip nervously. Talking to the baby while it was in the womb was something that helped with development. He took a deep breath and stood from the couch, setting down his laptop. He took the long strides across the motel floor before looking down on you. He smiled as you were laying on your back, snoring softly as your hair was splayed across your face. He tenderly brushed it away before sitting beside you.

Sam kissed your cheek gently, smiling a bit when your nose scrunched up in response. He then laid his hand carefully over your stomach, feeling a bit nervous. "Uh...hey, kiddo," He whispered, keeping his mouth close to your stomach so he wouldn't wake you. Sam's cheeks turned red, feeling actually flustered by this. "So...I've never really...done this before, but...It's your Dad."

Sam wasn't sure what he could say. Instead, he just started to babble. "You know, I first met your mom through my best friend. She was...the most beautiful girl I could have ever met. Now, she's an even more beautiful woman. We're hoping to get married after you come along. Uncle Dean is really excited. He said he wants to teach you everything about good music... You won't be staying with him often, if that's the case."

He saw your chest stuttered in its steady breath and glanced up at your face. He smiled, knowing that despite your poker face, you were awake and hearing him. His cheeks turned red and he gently squeezed your hand. You didn't move at first but you slowly laced your fingers with his.

"But, I might let you stay there since your aunt is my best friend," Sam said, laying his head on your stomach. "Auntie can take good care of you and make sure your uncle doesn't try to taint you." He smiled and pushed up your shirt. "I can't wait for you to be here, kiddo," He said before kissing your stomach.

You sniffled and wiped your eyes, making him chuckle as he moved up the bed. He cupped your face. "Mood swing?" He asked, grinning. You nodded, making him chuckle before he kissed your lips softly. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Sammy," You whispered tiredly, smiling up at him. You then gasped and quickly looked at your stomach.

Sam was immediately on alert. "What's wrong? What is it? Are you hurting! Do I need to take you to--"

"It kicked," You whispered. Sam blinked, staring at you. You then grinned widely and pulled his hands on your stomach. "Sammy, it's kicking."

Sam opened his mouth, not feeling anything before finally feeling it. A tiny foot pressed against the wall of your stomach. His eyes widened in shock before they watered up, tears of joy threatening to spill over. "Oh my god."

"It's because it knows Daddy is here," You said, brushing the hair from Sam's face. "It knows you'll take care of it."

Sam laughed and kissed your stomach gently before snickered as he felt another kick. "Christ, he's active."

"Yeah. Little turd needs to stop. It's starting to hurt," You laughed and groaned, making Sam smile.


	22. Friendly Neighborhood Geek. Charlie Bradbury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Y/N are both super awkward and neither one has a clue the other likes them.

You gulped as Charlie hugged Sam. This was only the second time you've met the woman, having met her during the case at the Battles of Moondor LARPing tournament. You kept to yourself throughout the hunt, feeling anxious around her. To her...she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Y/N!" She squealed, hugging you tight. You smiled and hugged her back, happy to smell her flowery perfume as you blushed. "I missed you! How are you?"

"Good," You mumbled awkwardly.

"Still so adorably awkward," She said, pinching your cheek playfully. You smiled a bit to her as she stepped away before Sam led her inside.

You sighed, feeling your mood drop. Nice one, Y/N. You thought to yourself. You're an adorably awkward girl rather than adorably awkward girlfriend.

Dena nudged you a bit. "C'mon. She's here. This is your chance. Live it up."

"How?" You asked. "Last I saw her, she was trying to hook up with a fairy."

Dean opened his mouth then made a face, frowning a bit. "Well, that was then, before you could really figure out your feelings. Baby girl, you've only just realized who you are. Plus, who knows. This could work out well."

"And if it doesn't, I can go back in my closet and be comfy as hell." I grumbled, sighing.

Dean sighed and shuffled your hair. "C'mon, we're binging Game of Thrones tonight. At least think about it."

Throughout the evening, you were astounded by how the producers changed things from the books, honestly irritating you a bit. At the end of the episode though, you got up, your drink empty. "Guys want anything while I'm up?" You asked.

"Beer?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Sam said sweetly.

You looked to Charlie as she shook her head. Once you were out of the room, Charlie fell back into Sam's pillow. "Dudes, why does she have to be straight?" She muttered.

"She's not," Dean chuckled. "Y/N's bi, Charlie." Charlie looked over at Dean. "Do it. Go!" He said, shoving her towards the door. "Y/N's not really into the show anyway. Already read the books."

"That's okay. This next episode sucks," Charlie said, shifting nervously. She straightened her shirt, looking to the boys. With a deep breath, she whispered out, "Geronimo," before heading towards the kitchen.

You sighed as you waited for the popcorn to finish, rubbing your neck. You felt so weird around Charlie. You couldn't figure it out. You wanted to tell her how you felt but it was so... "C'mon, Y/N," You muttered. "Can look the King of Hell in the eye but can't tell one girl ya dig her?"

Can you say "Loser"? ...Good.

A light knocking grabbed your attention. You looked up and your body went rigid as you saw Charlie flashing a smile to you. "Sup, Y/N?" She asked, walking in. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Well, better than Sammy anyway." You joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Charlie chuckled and stood next to you. "Well, yeah. He's been looking really sick. Any clue what's going on?"

"The Trials are taking a lot out of him." She nodded in response. "But, he made me swear not to tell Dean that he's getting worse so...I feel like shit for it."

Charlie was silent for a long moment. "You're a good friend. You're scared for him, but you keep your word. Ya know, it's okay to break some promises, especially if they're for the better."

"I know, but Sam's like a little bro to me."

"And Dean's your big bro?"

"Course. I'm the awkward, adopted middle child," You said with a smile.

"And me?"

"You're the cute neighbor," You said without missing a beat. Charlie gave you a smirk, to which you blushed brightly. "W-Well, I mean...mm..." You looked away as the microwave sounded off, letting you know your popcorn was done.

Charlie bit her lip and kissed your cheek, making your skin flush from the contact as you looked to her. "Howdy, Neighbor." You blinked in surprise, your entire face flushing red as you heard the distant sound of pops from inside the microwave. Charlie chuckled and said, "What? Didn't see that coming?"

She gasped when you suddenly pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. Of course, the woman easily fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around your neck as she moved her lips with yours. You both stayed like that for a long moment before finally breaking, leaving Charlie dizzy from the kiss. "Whoa," She whispered.

"Yeah," You laughed softly, resting your forehead against hers. "Guessing Dean sent you out here."

"Yeah. Finally told me you were bi. The jackass."

"We gotta mess with him."

"Oh?"

"Make it look like we're just good friends just to egg him on."

"You're a genius," She said, twirling your hair in her finger. "But first..." She then kissed you again and you pressed her into the counter, the popcorn long forgotten.


	23. Angel Kisses. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once to be a series, turn one-shot, Y/N is back from the dead as an angel...well, more like a clumsy angel who still can't control her Grace.
> 
> TW for Dean being a bit of an ass.

Dean's gun was immediately pointed up, staring you down as you looked around the motel in confusion. Blood covered your shirt as you gulped and finally looked to Dean, blinking in confusion.

"Y/N?" Sam asked. You blinked slowly and nodded. "H-How--We just watched you die."

"I died?" You asked, really confused. "I don't...I don't re--"

"You fell off the scaffolding!" Dean snapped, gun trained on you. His eyes watered up. "I saw you fall. You pushed Sammy ahead and you fell. You were impaled! You were left in a burning building and--"

"Dean, that's enough," Castiel said, suddenly appearing at his side.

"I know. Why do you think she's here now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam gulped and approached. Carefully, he reached up to cup your face. At first, he thought his hand would move through you, possibly seeing your ghost. Instead, your warm skin made his hand spark. He gasped and hugged you tightly. You slowly wrapped your arms around him.

"Don't ever do that," He whispered into your hair. You just nodded, rubbing his back gently.

"Sam, get--"

"Dean, stop," Castiel said, pulling the gun from the hunter's grasp. "Yes. She did die, but something happened and now she's back."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how, but she's an angel."

The brothers stared at you as Sam pulled back. You looked to Castiel warily. Upon his nod, you closed your eyes and cautiously spread your new wings. The brothers could only stare in awe as you kept your gaze down, as if ashamed.

"I thought..I though human souls couldn't--"

"They can't," Cas interrupted Sam. "They shouldn't be able to. Once they pass, they're supposed to enter the gates of Heaven. Somehow, she's a seraph."

"Like you?" Dean asked, still staring at you as you walked around in a daze.

\--

It'd been a week since you'd been resurrected. You tried your best to adjust, but you found yourself confused by everything. Your wings kept knocking things over in the bunker. Your strength was greater, to which you have accidentally ripped a door off it's hinges. Your Grace was something entirely strange on its own and you had no idea how to keep it in half the time.

Dean had done all he could to avoid you, leaving you unsettled. Before you died, Dean was your best friend. Admittedly, you had a crush on him. Perhaps you still did. But with this change, he can barely stand being in the same room as you.

You sighed as Dean left the library almost instantly. "Don't let him get to you," Sam said, smiling gently to you. "He's just...He's...." He sighed, trying to find the words.

"He hates me. It's fine," You muttered with a shrug. You sat down, your wing knocking over the seat next to you. You rolled your eyes and stooped down to fix it, only to have your other wing stretch out and knock over the lamp. You glared at your wings, tucking them in tightly.

"Has Cas been able to help you?"

"A little but he can only do so much, he says." You shifted in your seat before laying your head down on the table.

"Y/N, you know we love you, right?" He said. "When you pushed me, I looked back and I saw you fall." He gulped thickly, looking down as you  looked up to meet his gaze. "I thought I lost my best friend. You were choking on your own blood. The fire was getting closer to you. You grabbed onto the spike and tried to pull yourself up and then...then you went limp." Sam gave a small shake. "Now, you're here and, I'm so fucking happy. But you're miserable cuz of my dickhead of a brother."

You stood and reached over the table, cupping the younger man's face. "Hey. It's okay. I'll manage." You then kissed the tip of his nose, smiling until you blinked. "Holy crap."

"What? What is it?" Sam asked. Your jaw dropped as you grinned big before kissing all over his face. "Oh! What--Y/N!"

"Ha! You're covered in freckles now! Holy crap! The angel thing is true!" You laughed, standing up. "We gotta go bug Dean now!"

Sam watched  you disappear and chuckled before checking his reflection in the back of his phone. Sure enough, several freckles were now decorating his cheeks.

You popped up in the gun range, watching Dean's back as he fired at the target. You wanted to step forward and tease him like you used to. Instead, you froze up and stared at his form. You could feel your wings shudder as you studied every inch of him, taking in his height and broad shoulders. You blushed a bit as his head started to turn, only to watch him jump when he saw you.

"Son of a--" He sighed, shaking his head as he slammed down his gun before heading for the door. You took a breath and slammed the door shut with your Grace. Dean clenched his jaw and kept his gaze focused on the door. "Y/N, let me out. Now." You didn't say anything, only gulping as you tried to think of the words to say. "Y/N!" Dean snapped loudly, making you jump.

"I..." You tried, clenching your jaw. "Never mind." You opened the door and left the room, hiding in your own room. There you curled up in your bed and hugged the pillow to your chest and cried...and cried...and cried.

\--

"Dude, c'mon," Sam said. "It's been almost a month. Talk to her."

"No." Dean said, keeping his gaze on the book.

"Y/N won't even leave her room. You really fucked her up."

"So? She died. That's not Y/N."

"Really? Cuz, I'm pretty sure that it is."

"How? What if it's just some angel pretending to be her and using her body?"

"Because I think Y/N's the only one that would get excited that angel kisses really do make freckles." Dean made a face and looked at Sam, seeing pale dots across his cheeks. Sam blushed a bit before clearing his throat. "Look, that girl cares about us and you're hurting her right now. Even Cas is getting worried. He says she's barely moved from her spot. At least try to talk to her?"

"No," Dean said, sipping his beer. Sam growled lowly before ripping the book from Dean's hands. "Hey!"

"Y/N has done nothing but look out for us both since the day we found her!" Sam snapped, grabbing Dean's shoulders. "You're her goddamn hero and this is how you treat her? We could've lost her but she's back! What happened to being head over heels for her?"

"That--Shut the hell up, Sammy," Dean snarled. "Why the hell should I care? She died!"

"And you know what? We died too! And several times!" Sam barked. "I'm tired of you breaking her heart!"

"What?" Dean said in shock.

"Yeah. By the way, Y/N has had the biggest crush on you for ages, but you only saw her as a hunter! You never saw the sweet girl that she was. You never saw the way she'd blush when you'd mess up her hair or hug her. You never even began to see how scared she as when you came back to the motel, holding your bleeding side. You never even looked at her. You know what, keep being an ass to her, because maybe then she'll see that there are people better than you for her."

With that, Sam stormed out of the room. His feet moved on their own as his heart thumped hard. He remembered the way you used to smile. The way you'd protect them. The way you'd treat them like family. The way you'd hold him when he had nightmares. The feeling of your heart beating against his ear. The way you'd whisper soft praises into his ear.

Sam froze, gulping as he realized...He was in love with you.


	24. Labor. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has gone into labor and the hospital is full of demons!

"I'll be fine," You said, smiling as Sam held your hand worriedly. He had been by your side since you've gone into labor. "Just go grab a snack or something. You haven't eaten since this morning."

Sam sighed, nodding. "I...Alright." He smiled sweetly and kissed your head, his free hand rubbing your swollen stomach gently as he sighed. "I'll be in the cafeteria with Dean and Cas, okay?"

You smiled and nodded, watching him leave the room as you tried adjusting more comfortably in the hospital bed.

\--

Sam sighed as he dropped into the seat, rubbing his face. Dean smiled as he ate the sandwich he'd bought. "Relax. Y/N's doing great so far," Dean said before smiling to the angel. "Right, Cas?"

"Yes. The pregnancy has been healthy the entire time. With the doctors here, she should give birth with no trouble."

Sam gave a small smile of relief as he played with the jello that Dean got him. "I know. I just...Guys, I'm about to be a dad."

Dean chuckled as the angel's eyes trailed to the kitchen. "Yeah. You are. And I'm going to be an uncle," Dean said excitedly. "To twins!" Sam chuckled as Dean said, "Good luck with sleeping."

"Yeah. Guess it's a good thing we're at the bunker. Sorry about Y/N's nest...Cas?" Sam's eyes trailed to the worrisome look in the angel's eyes before looking to the kitchen with him. The staff immediately went back to work, their eyes all darting away from the hunters. Sam grew worrisome instantly and looked desperately to Dean, hoping he wasn't crazy. But then Cas said the one thing that sent Sam into overdrive.

"There are demons here."

"Shit," Dean said, immediately rising as the doors slammed shut, locking them in. They saw a nurse they'd recognized from the room. "Oh fuck..." Dean said before looking to Sam, seeing him shaking with adrenaline. "Sammy, deep breath."

"Dean, Y/N and my kids--"

"Then you better fight fucking hard."

"I wish I still had my Grace," Castiel muttered, a small pout on his lips as he gripped his angel blade.

"Then you fight fucking harder." Dean said, grabbing the knife from his pocket.

\--

You groaned loudly as another wave of pain coursed through your body. The nurse was between your legs, taking your measurements. "Alright, Miss Winchester," she said, grabbing your attention. "I just need to get the doctor as your are ready." You gave her a small smile, grateful. With that, the nurse left the room, but not before smirking as she heard the fighting in the floors below. 

\--

"Why are they here?!" Dean snarled as he killed what felt like the hundredth demon. 

"It's likely because Sam's children are being born!" Castiel snapped as he dodged a blow before being thrown by demon force. He grunted and let out a shout before slicing the demon's throat as the thing charged at him. While the demon gagged, the former angel stood and pierced the demon's chest. The demon dropped to the ground.

Sam kicked off a demon and pushed him back, quickly ranting off the Exorcism chant and watching those that heard being expelled from bodies. He then hurried for the cafeteria doors, trying to rip them open frantically. He finally slammed his hands against it, his entire body shaking.

"Sammy, calm--" Dean started but Sam whipped around and barked out, "My wife is in labor right now in a hospital full of demons and you expect me to keep calm?!"

"Sam," Cas said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sam looked to the former angel, sighing heavily as his eyes welled up with tears. In a matter of moments, Dean had the doors unlocked and the group was running hurriedly through the hospital, killing demons along the way to your room.

Sam felt his heart hammering as he heard two infant cries down the hall then the horrifying echo of a gunshot. "No!" He shouted as he hurried in, prepared to find you dead and his children missing. Instead, he saw his twins crying in the warmer and you sitting up as you held the Colt. On the ground was a corpse of what was once a demon disguised as a nurse. "Y/N!" Sam hissed, hurrying to your side. "Are you hurt? Did everything go okay? Did--"

"Sammy-Babe, I'm fine," You promised weakly, falling back into the pillows. "I'm just tired now."

Sam smiled brightly and hugged you tight, kissing your head as Dean and Cas ran in and slammed the door shut, quickly drawing wards on the door. "Get some rest, Y/N. Soon as you're healed up, we're bouncing." Dean said. You giggled and nodded, drifting off to sleep as soon as Cas wandered off to your children, smiling at the sight of them. "So, any clue why they're here?" Dean asked Cas.

"Again, it is likely due to the twins' birth." The former angel said. "We do not need to worry. Many demons are dead now."

"Yeah, but they could always get back-up," Dean said.

"Guys," Sam said, grabbing their attention. He hushed them gently as he pushed away some hair stuck to your sweat covered forehead.


	25. Fast Enough. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a close call when a demon slices up Y/N. It scares the hell out of Dean.
> 
> TW for blood.

You grunted in pain as the knife dragged down your thigh, cutting a thin strip into your flesh. You glared at the demon, praying to Cas as you tried your best to keep your thoughts calm. You knew he'd hear you and would tell Dean, but you didn't know how long you could last. You were just swinging by the area, scoping it out.

The first blow that knocked you out was to your head. You could still feel the aching throb from it as blood trickled down the back of your neck.

When you woke, the second blow was a slap to your face, startling you into consciousness. The third was the knife to your thigh, piercing the wooden seat below you. Whether it was to prolong the torture or a mishap, the knife had missed the artery. A few inches to the left and you would've bled out long ago. You put it up to prolonging the torture.

The demon paced around you, inspecting his work. Broken left hand, fractured left wrist, knife in your right thigh, cuts on your left...He really outdid himself this time. He smirked as he watched Dean Winchester little plaything bleeding and whimpering in front of him. He smirked as he knew the angel sigils would prevent their pet bird from being able to answer her prayers. He knew it was a matter of time before she'd die. He just wanted to keep playing with her.

"Your damn Winchesters ruin a lot of things, ya know? Killed my little friend back in Omaha. Why not give me a little scream? I'll send you to Heaven, you little bitch."

You mustered up what strength you could and gave him a heated stare, not bothering to speak. Your throat was too full of bile and blood to care enough. The demon snarled and punched you hard, causing your left cheek bone to flare up in pain as your eye shut on its own. He snarled some insult you didn't quite hear in your daze.

He grabbed the knife from the table and pressed it under your breast as he lifted your head. "Beg. C'mon then, give me a scream." You spat in his face, knowing your stubbornness had risen from years of being with the Winchesters. He growled and slowly began to push the blade past your ribs. "C'mon, girl. Give us a scream."

You couldn't even feel the blade sinking into your chest. All you could feel was the numbness settling in as you could feel the pull of the darkness. 

"Why don't you give us one?" A deep voice snarled out. The demon turned it's head to meet the gaze of one Dean Winchester, just in time to have the Demon Blade sink into his throat, the golden light from within flickering out. Dean pulled the knife out as his brother ran to your side. "Y/N?" He asked weakly, looking up at you. Your head had dropped, your body looking god awful. "C'mon, Baby. Hey!"

"Dean, we need a hospital o-or Cas or something!" Sam said, feeling your pulse weakening. "Y/N...Y/N, please wake up."

"Baby Girl, please," Dean whispered, cupping your face. He watched your face for a long moment, seeing no conscious awareness of him in front of you. After a long moment, the tears fell down his face and he cried out your name, hearing it echo around him.

\--

You blinked as you looked around. Seeing the bunker in front of you. You blinked a number of times as you walked through, seeing the boys sitting at the table. "Sam? Dean?"

"Shouldn't be here, Baby Girl," Dean said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"He's right, ya know," Sam said, looking up at you. "Reapers said that your time hasn't come yet. You shouldn't be here."

"Then where should I be?" You asked, curious as you picked up a bottle of beer, only to see it turn into a blood bag. "What...What in the?"

"You shouldn't be in here," Dean said, suddenly in front of you. You froze as you met his gaze. His hand cupped your face. Rather than the warm comfort you'd always felt, his touch gave you a horrifying chill. "You need to go home, Y/N." You gasped as his eyes changed and you felt like you were being sucked into the darkness as everything began to overwhelm you.

You were suddenly choking and coughing as something moved in your throat. Someone's hand was on your chest as something darted across your vision. Voices filled your ears but you couldn't determine who or what the source was before you finally saw a doctor in front of you.

"Give us a big cough." He instructed.  You gave a big cough and the tube was pulled from your throat quickly. You  choked and reached up to grab your throat, only to feel your left hand throbbing in pain.

"Y/N," Someone said. The voice sounded familiar and comforting. You felt yourself calming down as he spoke. "It's okay. We're right here. It's alright."

You sighed as you fell back into soft pillows, surprised by your comfort before you dozed off again, feeling a warm hand wrap around your relatively undamaged one. You gave it a soft squeeze in return before falling into a deep sleep. It wasn't until you opened your eyes again that you were greeted by soft lighting in a white-walled room. You blinked a few times and looked at your surroundings. In one chair, Sam was sound asleep. In the other, Dean looked like he was nodding off as he held your hand gently.

You blinked and rubbed your thumb along his knuckles lightly. Dean blinked and looked to you slowly. "Hey, Baby Girl." You gave him a weak smile and tried to speak, your voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. "Take it easy. You've been out for almost a month." You blinked in surprise, staring at him. "Yeah. You took it hard. Scared the hell outta me." He sighed and cupped your face. "Rest, please?" You nodded but turned your head into his hand, kissing the heel of his hand softly. Dean let out a shaky breath and kissed your forehead. "Stubborn."

You smiled and whispered out, "You love it though," weakly before you laid back and fell asleep, happy that you were home.


	26. Sick Day. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a huge crush on Y/N who is adorable when she's sick.

Dean sighed as he checked the thermometer. "No hunts for you," He said simply.

You groaned, shivering as you curled back under the blankets. Your fever was spiking badly but your body still shivered from cold. "Baby girl, you need to rest, okay?" Dean brushed the hair from your face, frowning as he felt the thin layer of sweat on your skin. "Geez, Y/N." He whispered, a sigh escaping. "I'll get some soup and--"

"Noooo!" You whined, squirming closer to him as you tried to keep under the blankets.

Dean chuckled and said, "You need something in you, okay? You've been yucking up everything you've eaten. Alright, we gotta start with something light, work your way up."

You sighed and nodded, curling up into a ball. "Okay," You mumbled.

Dean smiled and stepped out of the room. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Sam sitting there, reading an article. "Hey," Sam greeted. "Something up?"

Dean sighed, his shoulders dropped. "Y/N's been sick since last night."

"Sick how?"

"Like, I woke up and heard her puking her brains in the bathroom at maybe two. She's got a fever. One-oh-one." Sam cringed at that, his nose scrunching up a bit. "Yeah. She's burning up and sweating but got like a thousand blankets on her cuz she's cold."

"Geez. Sounds like the flu...How ya holding up?" Sam teased.

"Huh?" Dean asked, heading for the cabinet to make some soup.

"Well I mean, girl you've had a crush on for like...ever, is needing you more than ever."

Dean gulped and glanced at him for a long moment before saying "Shut up."

"Admit it; You're getting a kick out of playing doctor," Sam chuckled out, enjoying the sight of his brother squirming.

"Dude, shut up," Dean sighed, getting to cooking. "Seriously, Y/N is badly sick. I just wanna make sure she can...recover." Sam smiled at that, watching Dean trail off into thought. "Ain't good for her to be like this. She needs to be energetic like she always is...needs to be...Y/N needs to be Y/N, okay?"

Sam nodded, understanding. "Alright. Yeah. I get it. I do," He said. "Need me to run to the store for anything?"

"Some fruit," Dean said before finishing up the soup. "Maybe that...weird juice she likes. Might help her."

With that, Sam was gone and Dean was coming back into the room, seeing you curled up in a half-asleep daze. "C'mon, Sweetheart," He said, stirring you. You hummed and looked up at him, making him smile gently. "Time to eat."

You scrunched up your nose, your stomach churning again as you sat up. "I don't wanna," You mumbled.

"Don't make me do the airplane thing," He said, sitting beside you. "C'mon. You need to get something in you." Dean smiled as you finally ate a few bites. "There you are...That's it."

"Dean, it's spicy."

"My dad's recipe. Enough cayenne to burn off your lips." Your nose scrunched up at that, making him smile. He set down the now empty bowl and tucked you in again. As he rose to leave you be, he felt your hand wrap around his fingers. He looked down and smiled. "What is it?"

"Hold me." Dean's cheeks lit up at that, to which you were grateful your cheeks were already flushed from sickness.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Uh o-okay." He climbed into the bed. You immediately curled into him. "Little uh...Little close..." Dean blinked as he looked down from where your head laid on his chest. You gave him the puppy eyes that made him putty in your hands. "Okay, fine," He muttered, pulling you close.

You smiled and cuddled him, humming softly as you fell asleep. Dean rubbed your back gently, enjoying the way you curled into him. "Get better, Babe," He whispered, kissing the top of your head gently.


	27. Chopped. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hunt, Y/N hates her hair. Sam figures out a way to cheer her up. Teen!Reader

You let out a yelp of pain as the demon grabbed your hair, pulling you up as you grabbed at its wrist. "Alright, little hunter," It growled with a wild smirk. "Let's play a game."

 

"Y/N!" You heard Sam yell as he rounded the corner, aiming at the demon behind you. "Let her go!"

 

You growled as the demon yanked your hair again. You quickly jerked enough that its grip loosened. You swung your knife behind your head, feeling your hair fall away as the blade cut through it. You dove for the ground and heard Sam firing his gun. Before the demon could grab you again, Dean slipped Ruby's knife between its ribs. You scooted away as the body dropped, panting softly.

 

"Jesus, kid," Dean said, helping you up. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah. I'm good," You said, smiling in relief. Dean sighed and hugged you tight, rubbing your back as you slowly calmed down.

 

Dean smiled and ruffled your hair gently, watching a few strays fall from your locks. "If you want, I can make it look decent when we get back to the bunker."

 

\--

 

You blinked as you stared at your reflection, running your fingers through your short hair. You gulped as Dean just stood in the doorway proudly. "You like it?" Dean asked, smiling a bit. "I tried to make it as girly as I could, but tell me."

 

"It looks good," You said, smiling to him. "Thanks, Dean."

 

"No problem, kiddo. Go show Sam. Maybe it'll finally convince him to cut that damn hippie hair of his." This made you smile as Dean went off.

 

You listened to his retreating steps before looking into the mirror again. You gulped thickly at the sight of you and let out a shuddering sigh. You hate it, but there wasn't anything you could do about it. True, Dead did make it look decent at least, but you hated how it looked on you. It didn't suit you at all. You missed your long hair. Sure you did what you had to so you could keep living, but at what cost!

 

Your nerves spiked up as you studied it more. Did it make you head look weird? Did you even have the right face for it? You were going to be starting school again soon, a deal that Sam made you make upon joining the two of them. Would the other students notice how weird it was on you?

 

"I look like shit," You finally whispered.

 

\--

 

"Y/N?" Sam called out, knocking on your door. You didn't reply. "Sweetheart, you need to eat. You didn't come to dinner last night." No response. He sighed and said, "I'm coming in." Sam walked into your room, seeing you curled up on the bed. He sighed and came in. "Y/N?"

 

"I'm awake, Sam," You mumbled, holding the pillow over your head.

 

Sam sat on the bed next to you. "You feeling okay?"

 

"Yeah," Your voice echoed out to him.

 

He frowned and moved, pulling the pillow away slowly. He smiled when he saw you glancing at him. "Hey, Sweetheart. Are you sure? You haven't eaten since we got back to the bunker." You shrugged in response. "Oh no. Not doing that crappy teen angst thing." He pulled you to sit up as he said "Alright, yep. There you are."

 

You sighed  and pulled your hood over your head as you curled up in a ball. "Whoa, hey. What's wrong? Y/N-Honey."

 

"I feel like an idiot." You mumbled.

 

"Why?" He asked. You curled up more and he sighed, staring at you. "Well...I know it can't be a boy." You scoffed at that, smiling. The small laugh made him smile. "Okay...You're not on your period are you?"

 

"No," You laughed out softly, relaxing more. Sam always had the dad-vibe that made you feel comfortable. Whereas Dean held a mom-vibe, no doubt picked up from raising Sam most of his life.

 

"Did Dean do something?" You shrugged in response. "So he did something...but it's not entirely his fault?" You didn't respond at that. Sam shifted in the bed, crossing his long legs and smiling softly. "Talk to me? Please?"

 

"I hate it."

 

"Hm?"

 

"My hair," You sighed, running your hand through the short strands. "It...It looks awful on me."

 

"Well, pull your hood down. I wanna see," Sam said sweetly. You groaned and curled in more. "Please? I haven't gotten to see it yet."

 

You sighed and pulled down your hood, letting your bangs fall over your eyes just barely. You gulped as he smiled. "It looks great!" He beamed. "Why do you hate it?"

 

"It looks like shit on me."

 

"Language," He scolded, flicked your arm. He lifted your face, inspecting it. "I think Dean did a really good job. What makes you think it looks bad?"

 

"It just does...I look like more of a dude now than I ever did. Not to mention that at school people will see the scars and what about if I have a hunt and I get some nasty cut on my head? Everyone's gonna see it and--"

 

"Whoa, slow down. You're overthinking this. Y/N...why would you think they care?"

 

"Every teenager cares. They act like they hate the world but all this hormonal bullshit, just fucking..." You sighed and let your head fall into your arms. "I don't wanna."

 

"No one ever does." he chuckled out. "But, school is just temporary, okay? Once you get home, Dean will drag you to the shooting range and we can all spar and vent out all that frustration." He thought for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "You wanna help me with something?"

 

\--

 

Sam smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dean just stared in shock, blinking dumbly. "You...Your hair..." Dean said.

 

"Yeah," Sam chuckled before ruffling your hair. "I wanted hair as awesome as hers. Does it look good?"

 

"Yeah it does! About damn time!" Dean laughed out. He smiled big to you. "You guys look great. I'll go get some beers and we're gonna celebrate."

 

You watched as Dean walked quickly to the kitchen. You smiled to him. "Got any hair growth tips?"

 

"Oh yeah."


	28. Hell And Back. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes up to find his wife missing, Dean goes into a panic and searches the bunker. But they discover something that might change things!

It wasn’t often Dean woke up to find you missing. When he did, it scared him. All the nightmares from Purgatory would come flooding back to him. His heart would start thudding as he thought of about fifteen of the worst possible scenarios.

 

Usually, you’d still be sound asleep when he’d wake up. He could stare at your face for hours in the morning, now happy the bunker granted him that opportunity. Your mouth slightly open. The dark circles that’d been normal under your eyes now faded away after getting more sleep than you had in years. Even the little bit of drool that’d slide out of your mouth if you were out cold. He loved watching you sleep peacefully rather than the fitful “ready to fight on sound” sleep that had been normal.

 

Waking up and not finding you beside him scared him! Dean shot up, grabbing his knife from the nightstand. He moved carefully through the bunker, hoping to find you as soon as he could. The rustling in the kitchen alerted him and he tiptoed his bare feet with deathly hunter silence.

 

The sight in the kitchen relieved him. In the soft glow of the fridge, he watched you pull out some lunch meat and kick it shut. He sighed in relief, grabbing your attention. You blushed and smiled to him. “Sorry. I couldn’t sleep. Got hungry.” You said softly, as if whispering would wake Sam halfway into the bunker’s hall.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, setting the knife down on the table. He caught your frown and smiled, walking to you. “Baby, it’s two in the morning. What’s got you awake?”

 

“I told you. Hungry,” You said, tucking your hair behind your ear. He hummed and walked to you, wrapping his arms around you, hands splaying on your stomach as lips kissed your neck. “Dean,” You giggled.

 

“Talk to me, Baby.” He said, nuzzling your neck softly. You never had midnight snacks unless you were stressed.

 

You sighed and made a sandwich.  He smiled, realizing this one was for him as it had mustard on it. You hated mustard. “I don’t know.” You mumbled.

 

“Yeah, well, you suck at lying to me,” He chuckled out. He felt you tense a bit and watched you bite your lip. “Baby?”

 

“I’m not sure,” You said, looking to him. He watched you and nodded, encouraging you to go on. “I...My body’s been feeling weird lately. Not like it does when I’m about to…” You blinked, skin paling a bit.

 

“Baby...Y/N, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, getting really worried. “You did get hurt on that last hunt,” He muttered, remembering the vampire nest. “Were you bitten?”

 

“No,” You whispered, getting nervous.

 

“Y/N?” He asked softly.

 

“Dean, I’m late,” You told him finally. Dean gulped. You and him had talked about it once at one-point. In the distant past, you both agreed that you didn’t think kids was a good idea. You didn’t want to be pregnant as it’d be a liability with your hunting. That and pregnancy scared you.

 

“Y/N,” He said, cupping your face. “Look at me. If it’s true, we’ll figure it out. Right now, I need you to look at me.” You slowly turned your head up to look at him. “I love you, Baby. I’ve always loved you, ever since I had to save your ass from that witch--”

 

“Excuse you?” You scoffed, smiling.

 

“Ever since you had to save my ass,” He corrected in a mock grumble, knowing you were cheering up at least. “My point is...I married you because we stick together. To Hell and back, right?” He asked you, gripping your hand where you had the ring he’d gotten you. He brought it up and kissed your knuckles lightly. “If we have a kid, we have a kid, and Sammy and I are keeping you both safe. If we don’t, then we don’t. Which probably means I should just try harder.” He teased, pulling you close and kissing your neck repeatedly.

 

You giggled and tried to playfully shove him away. “Dean, quit that! It’s not funny.” You giggled, face falling a bit.

 

“Y/N,” He said, cupping your face. He kissed you lovingly, making you melt against him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around you before taking your hand. Slowly, you both began to dance, his humming filling the room.

 

You blushed as you looked up at him. The song from your wedding reverberated from his throat. “You’re so cheesy.”

 

“I am, but only for you, Baby.” He said before twirling you.

 

The sandwiches were left forgotten on the counter as you both simply danced and sang softly in the dimly lit kitchen.


	29. Rewind. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N dies and Cas is taking it the hardest.
> 
> TW for death and angst.

All that could be heard was his wretched scream of anguish. You choked on your blood, the pain in your chest blossoming into a macabre crimson on your shirt. At the center was an angel blade. You blinked hard as you tried to focus.

 

You tried to focus...on memories. Something that made you happy.

 

The first time you met Castiel, you’d hidden behind Sam, feeling safer behind the giant of a man. The angel just blinked curiously at you, studying you before moving on to speak to Dean. You watched him, cautious of his presence.

 

It was like that for so long. After he’d come back and helped you all with Pestilence, you’d opened up a bit more, smiling and speaking softly with him. He’d spoken bluntly with you, honest with every word that escaped.

 

After Lucifer had been locked away, he’d vanished from you for a long while until you finally had a horrible nightmare. You screamed and writhed in your sleep, begging for the torture of whatever monster in your mind to stop.

 

His name pushed through and you jerked awake, finding blue eyes boring into yours. He looked worried and cupped your face. The light of his Grace started you before you sighed and relaxed. “You were having a nightmare,” He said softly, making you shiver in response. You could only nod. He sat beside you, back straight and ready to fight. “I’ll watch over you. You should rest now, Y/N.”

 

You stared at him for the longest time, studying every inch of his frame before reaching out to him. You pulled him down and curled against him, surprising the angel. “Just hold me, please?” You begged.

 

Castiel watched you for a moment and nodded, holding you to him. Thus started the relationship you had with him. Through everything, Sam being Soulless, Leviathans, and even as he appeared suddenly before you with the brothers on your doorstep after all three of them vanished on you for a year, you had Castiel in some way.

 

The feather on a silver chain around your neck gave you that proof. He’d given it to you before he opened up Purgatory. “Wherever you might be, this feather...my feather...will lead me to you.”

 

You were a blushing mess and flustered beyond all things, only able to nod and smile shyly. Castiel would hold you at night and make you feel safe.

 

Castiel...was your happy memory.

 

He screamed as he watched you drop, blood seeping into the ground. Sam stabbed the demon with Ruby’s knife as the newly human Castiel rushed to you and tried to hold the wound closed.

 

“Dean! Help!” He screamed, shaking as he looked towards the man. When he saw Dean gulp, he quickly looked to Sam. “A doctor! A hospital! Something!”

 

“Cas,” Sam whispered, blinking away the tears that had built up.

 

Dean clenched his jaw, muttering “Zeke” under his breath. Sam’s eyes flashed and Cas gulped before hope bubbled up.

 

“Ezekiel, please,” He begged. “Please, heal her. Save. Her. I’m begging you! Don’t let her die.”

 

Ezekiel approached carefully and reached out his hand but stopped, blinking for a moment before a solemn look fell over his features. “I am sorry, Castiel. She is already--”

 

“Bullshit! You brought me back! Bring her back! Please!” Castiel begged again, shaking more. “I can’t...not her. Kill me instead, but please don’t let her be taken.”

 

Dean shuddered, watching Castiel sob and beg for your life. Your skin was still flushed and your hair had fallen over your face, hiding away your features. “Zeke, please,” He asked softly, gulping.

 

“I’ve already used too much energy on that Charlie girl. You can’t save--”

 

“I don’t care! She’s Sam’s friend too,” Dean snapped. “If she dies...She can’t die. Not Y/N. She always fights through...She deserves so much more than this…”

 

Ezekiel sighed and ran his hand over your wound. Castiel whispered soft prayers of hope before he realized nothing was happening. “Why...W-Why isn’t it working?” Cas asked.

 

“She won’t...return, Castiel. I cannot find her soul. She seems to have detached completely.” Ezekiel said. “She’s gone, Castiel.”

 

Cas let out a breath as a fresh new wave fell down his face. “No...No!” He screamed, hugging you tightly and crying hard into your chilling neck. His screams and sobs were all that echoed in the building.

 

He could only think of the things he wished he could’ve done with you. He wanted to hold  you much more carefully when you slept. Wanted to remind you of how wonderful you were. Whisper how beautiful you were when the brothers slept soundly. Wanted to watch you sing and dance while you cooked breakfast again. Wanted to drink your coffee that was strong enough to startle even him.

 

Carefully, he removed the necklace from you and put it on, a new wave of tears watering up as he looked to your wrapped body. “I loved her,” He finally said as the flames roared.

 

“We know,” Sam said. He sniffled and wiped his face, letting out a shaky breath. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging the newly human as said person cried into his chest and clutched at the feather.

 

Dean sniffed and took a deep breath as he tried to focus on not crying. He could almost hear you calling him a “bitch baby” as you tended to say when you busted them tearing up over little things.

 

The night was awful. The bed felt too empty to Castiel. He could only lay in the darkness, holding onto the feather that was now around his neck, only remembering you now.


	30. Kiss. Destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Castiel's death in the season finale. Very angsty Destiel fic.

The first kiss is always the one that sets off sparks. It’s the one that can usually make or break a relationship. Some kisses are sweet and make people feel safe. Some kisses make your toes curl. Some make you want to pounce at the person you’re kissing and ride them until the sunrise.

 

But then there are those kisses that absolutely destroy you. The one that you know is the only one you’ll get. The one that will cut you open and bleed you dry.

 

That was Dean and Castiel’s first kiss. Sam had left Dean alone after they cleaned and dressed the body. It was a vessel in the end. It was Jimmy Novak’s vessel. But the vessel held an angel once. An angel that meant everything to the hunter, despite ignoring his own wants.

 

He told himself every day it wouldn’t end well. That him and Cas could never be together. He told himself Castiel would never want him, despite the lingering touches or the way the angel would stare at him. Despite all the obvious signs that Dean could now look at and finally see...he denied himself Castiel.

 

Dean gulped thickly and squeezed the cold hand that once seared a burn into his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead against the knuckles of the body. Calloused skin under his own. He often fantasized about when he’d grab onto his hand and pull him close, kissing and loving every inch of the foolish angel.

 

“Too much heart” another angel had once told Dean, “was always Castiel’s problem.”

 

The more Dean thought about it, the kid was right. Cas always put the world before him. Truly, he was God’s best creation. If only he could actually tell Chuck that now. If only he could tell the world that.

 

Dean closed his eyes tight, trying to fight away the tears as he brought the hand to his lips. He blinked several times before looking to the face. The face was set firmly, somehow keeping the perpetual pout that the angel always managed to have on his face. Dean blinked and a few tears fell. He wanted Cas to just open his eyes and give him a stupid grin, saying some stupid line he saw on Dr. Phil or something.

 

Instead, Dean focused on something and took a deep breath. “Cas...I don’t know if you can hear me...Actually, I don’t know where angels go when they die. Did God ever make a-a Heaven for you guys?” He sighed and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter...If you can hear me, I know you. You’ve always found a way back to us in some weird, crazy, Ted and Bill’s Excellent Adventure kind of way. When you got drained during the Apocalypse...When Sam and I died...When the Leviathans took control of you...Purgatory...You and I always find each other. So if I don’t see your ass down the line, I’m gonna be pissed.”

 

Dean gulped, not surprised when no response came. Dean stood and leaned over Cas’ body. Not Jimmy Novak’s. Castiel’s. Dean cupped the cold face and kissed the forehead gently before sighing and kissing the lips.

 

He hates that this was their first kiss. That it has to be Cas’ cold body laying lifeless under him, rather than writhing and whining like he’d always imagined Castiel to be. Tears fall from Dean’s eyes as he pulls back and looks to the cold face. His tears had fallen over Cas’ eyes, almost making it look like he himself was crying.

 

“You come back now, ya hear? Come home, Cas.”


	31. Within You. Lucifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer calms Y/N when he's feeling low about his body.
> 
> TW for dysphoria. FTM!Reader.

You shifted, absently tugging at your binder as you took a deep breath. Your ribs were starting to ache now. You gulped as you felt Sam give you a look, worrying. You just nodded as Dean continued his little interview with the girl. She was cute but not really your type.

 

You closed your eyes, focusing on your body. Shit. When was the last time you took off your binder? You wore it almost every day, hating your body for what it was. Hating your body… God you wished you could afford surgery or even find some spell that would change your body for you. So far, nothing.

 

You felt your throat swell a bit as emotion began to hit you and left the house quickly, heading for the Impala. “Y/N...Y/N!” Sam called after you as you leaned against the car. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

 

“I need to go to the motel,” You told him. Sam frowned then nodded as he saw you tugging at your binder again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be. Just please be careful?” He asked you worriedly.

 

You gave him a small smile and made your way back to the motel, tucking your hair behind your ear as you adjusted your suit to look appropriate. You gulped as you passed people in the street.

 

Their looks. You could feel eyes looking to you in disgust. Right in the middle of the street was an abomination pretending to be a man. You shook your head, trying to fight off the sensation. It was in your head. It was just in your head. No one actually cared about you and what you wore or looked like. You were a federal agent to the rest of the world and nothing more. As it should be.

 

You rounded a corner and saw an older woman trying to get her walker through a shop door. You smiled and opened it for her. “Here ya go,” You said, keeping your voice as deep as you naturally could.

 

“Oh thank you, young lady,” She said before walking in.

 

Thank you, young lady. You gulped thickly and hurried for the motel now, stopping for nothing. Once you got into the room, you were frantically pulling at your clothing and tugging off your binder. Your ribs expanded in relief and you looked down at the mounds under your tank top.

 

Boobs. Normally, boobs were just sacks of flesh. Right now, they were the bane of your existence. You took a deep breath as tears began to fall down your face, collapsing onto the couch in the room. You buried your face into your pillow and coughed out sobs, torso aching from the binder.

 

“Y/N?” A voice called. You looked up and frowned. The man smiled to you fondly. “Hello, little one.”

 

“Vince?” You asked, making a face.

 

The rockstar chuckled. “No. Lucifer,” He corrected. You blinked in surprise. You thought Amara might’ve killed him. But there he was, possessing one of the rockstar’s Dean listened to. He frowned, noticing the clothing that was tossed around the room. “Did you have some fun without me?” He joked.

 

You pursed your lips and turned away. Lucifer frowned and laid a hand on your shoulder to say something when he finally sensed it. Pain radiated off of you and he laid a hand over your head. You let out a sigh of relief as the pain in your ribs finally faded away.

 

“Little one, why were you in pain?” He asked, pushing the hair from your face. “Please talk to me, Y/N.”

 

You were flattered. After discovering he had possessed Castiel, you’d grown close to Lucifer. At first, it was to make sure he wouldn’t do anything reckless with Castiel’s body. Slowly, you hated that you could consider him a friend. He had even confronted you once he realized your body was physically female, confused. He told you something that made your heart thump.

 

“I’m surprised. Your soul is that of a male, so to see a female body is...shocking.”

 

You sighed. “I wore my binder too long,” You confessed. Lucifer bristled. “I know but it was an accident. We were out all night for the hunt and I’d just forgotten.”

 

“I see,” He said, laying with you. He turned you so you would face him. He frowned and wiped a tear from your face. “Was it really so painful?”

 

You shook your head. “I’ve felt worse.”

 

“Then why are you crying?” He asked. “Is it because you’re stuck in this body?”

 

Stuck...That shouldn’t have broken you but it did. You hiccupped a sob and covered your mouth, feeling weak. “L-Lucifer, I...I hate this. I just want this to be done. I want to change so badly but I can’t. I’m a hunter. Things like that just don’t happen for people like me.”

 

Lucifer hushed you gently and held you to him. He rubbed your body and cradled your head, letting you cry into his chest. He thought to himself, trying to think of what he could do. Finally, he opened his mouth.

 

“An angel takes on a vessel, regardless of what gender the human takes. The angel themself, however, chooses their gender, if they want. Personally, I’ve possessed a few women. Not my thing. My point, though...Your body is a shell. It bleeds. It aches. It desires. But under all that is your soul. It is you. You are Y/N, regardless of what physical shape you take.”

 

You blinked and sniffled, calming slowly. You nuzzled into him. “T-Thank you,” You mumbled.

 

Lucifer hummed and rubbed your back gently before kissing your head. “Anything for you, my little Y/N.”


	32. Don't You Ever Forget About Me. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam mourns the loss of his beloved.
> 
> TW for death.

Sam let out a shaky breath at last as he curled up in the car. The smell of a burning body still lingered in his nose. It made him feel sick. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He closed his eyes tight, trying to push away the horror.

 

Instead, he saw the blush on your face the first time you met. Dean called it "chick flick" how you and Sam met. He constantly gave Sam shit for it. Sam wouldn't have had it any other way.

\--

Three years ago...

 

"Oh god!" You yelped as the books clattered to the ground. You quickly dropped down, picking them up as you kept your head down. "I am so sorry."

 

"Hey, no. It's my fault," Sam insisted, helping you pick them up. "Are you okay?"

 

He watched you blush, flustered by the close proximity of him, and your head bobbed in a nod. "Yes, I-I'm alright." You blinked, seeing the books he'd gotten. "Just so you know, those books are mostly Hollywood based information." Sam blinked. "Yeah."

 

Sam frowned as he eyed you. He finally stared at your eyes. They were full of something he only saw in Dean's own. He opened his mouth to say something but you were quick to your feet and hurried off with a quiet "Goodbye," leaving him with his books still.

 

He never imagined he'd find himself under you, the head of a vampire rolling away as you panted. You blinked and gave him a grin. "Hey, Library," You giggled.

\--

"Sammy?" Dean asked, bringing Sam back to reality. His brother leaned into the driver's side window, looking a little tipsy with puffy eyes. "Y/N's...just about done. Do you want me to bury the ashes, or you do it?" He asked softly.

 

Sam gulped and nodded. "I can do it."

 

I can do it... Somehow those words shouldn't have hurt him the way they did. You were so confident the night before. You had every ounce of courage pumping through your veins. Despite Sam's fear, you'd calmed him down with four words.

 

"I can do it."

 

And that was the last thing you'd said to him before the demon...

 

Sam shook his head, taking a deep breath as he got out of the car. Sure enough, the flames were dying down. All the remained were the singed sticks and a memory.

\--

Two years ago...

 

You'd moved into the bunker. You were nervous at first, not used to being in a real place to call home. In fact, the first night, you didn't even sleep. It worried Sam but he knew how it was. You had to check everything to ensure you'd be safe enough to sleep. You even gripped a gun the entire time.

 

But Sam calmed you enough that you at least stayed in his room while he slept. He awoke to find you absently stroking his hair. Your eyes were unfocused but your face reminded him of when you hunted.

 

"Y/N," He called to you gently. You blinked a few times and looked to him. "C'mere."

 

You watched him open the blanket for you. You sighed and tucked yourself under  the blanket, against his chest. He kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back. Sam was playing with your hair when you'd pressed against him.

 

His soft groan alerted you to the erection against your stomach. After meeting his eye, he slowly kissed you and pulled you on top of him.

 

It wasn't long after the sex that you'd finally fallen asleep, guard down and sated. Sam smiled proudly, holding you to him and allowing you to rest against him. A new beginning for you both.

 

And with every beginning was an end, Sam bitterly thought as he timidly collected your ashes into a small urn. His eyes brimmed with tears. This wasn't right! It wasn't fucking right! It was a goddamn trap that you walked into!

\--

"Sammy," Dean muttered, gripping his shoulder. "It's okay."

 

And Sam broke down. He started sobbing as he clutched the urn to his chest, tears falling and ugly cries retching out of him. It just wasn't fair that you died while he kept on breathing. He practically collapsed into his brother, the memories of everything hitting him.

 

Every stupid fight. Every playful kiss. Every loving hold. Everything about you just finally hit him all at once.

 

"I should've gone f-first," Sam whimpered out.

 

"Sam...I ended up finding out something from Mick." Dean sighed out. Sam blinked, pulling back to look up at him. "Ketch set us up. That demon had a grudge against Y/N for some hunt way back where she exorcised it."

 

"You mean..."

 

Dean nodded and, suddenly, all that agony that had built in Sam's chest had become a fire of rage. Dean nodded again, knowing what Sam was thinking.

 

"We got work to do."

 

Sam got up, holding the urn still and walked to the car. No more tears. He had to hold to that thought as he glanced down at the bracelet you'd made for him a lifetime ago. No more tears, just hunting the son of a bitch.

\--

The night before…

 

“”Hey, Sam,” You muttered, looking up at him from across the table. Sam just hummed, nose deep in research for the demon they were hunting. “Have you ever thought about...ya know...marriage and shit?”

 

Sam blinked and looked up at you in surprise. You had a certain look on your face. You were nervous but trying to play it off, something he knew was a habit of yours. He smiled and closed his laptop. “Do you mean...have I ever thought about marrying...you?”

 

You blushed, something that seldom graced your features, and made him proud when he was the cause. “Well...yeah, sure. I guess,” You muttered, flustered now.

 

“I have, but I thought you weren’t interested honestly.” Sam smiled and squeezed your hand as you blushed more, squeezing it back. “Let’s get married.”

 

Your shy smile made his heart thud.


	33. Recoil. Sam Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's worry comes off as anger at the WORST time possible.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Sam said lowly.

 

You felt your heart sink down into your stomach before closing your eyes, nodding. Dean gave you a small worrisome look before refocusing on the demon. That stupid fuck of a demon. Why do they always have to ruin everything? Everything was supposed to come at its own pace. You were figure it all out, how to tell him, how to reveal it, how you would get the vitamins...But then this stupid fuck of a demon.

 

“Why don’t you tell your pregnant bitch to fuck off?” The demon had snarled, possibly ending your world.

 

You watched the brothers work. Before long, they’d determined that the meat suit was already dead and killed him. You closed your eyes, ready for Sam to react. Ready for anything. When he walked passed you quietly, not saying a thing, you felt worse. Your lip quivered as Dean stepped to you.

 

“You knew?” He asked quietly. You nodded. “How long?”

 

“Couple weeks. I was trying to figure everything out first.”

 

“Y/N,” He sighed. He then pulled you into a hug. “You’re grounded from hunting you know?” You smiled a little at his small joke. “You need to talk it out with Sammy, okay? I know he’s...kind of a dick right now, but he’s probably in shock. Just talk to him. You two will be just fine.”

 

God how you wanted to punch Dean. You were sitting in the motel room across from Sam, whose leg was bouncing anxiously. You watched him, silently begging for him to just fucking say something already! How hard was it to just say that he either does or doesn’t want this!?

 

Finally Sam rubbed his face and stood up, walking around. “Sam--”

 

“When were you going to tell me?” He snapped finally, looking to you. “Were you just gonna-gonna wing it like we always do?”

 

You frowned. “Sam, no. I wanted to get it straight in my head first.”

 

“Why? You don’t think I could’ve handled it?” He asked, voice raising.

 

You growled and stood. It was pointless to try and make yourself seem bigger compared to him but you weren’t just going to submit. “I didn’t know if I could even handle it!” You snapped back.

 

“So you were just going to go to some clinic and abort it?”

 

“Sam!” You snapped, staring at him in shock.

 

“Well?!”

 

“No! I was going to talk to you about this shit like a fucking adult.” You said, eyes watering up. “Guess I have my fucking answer then.” You grabbed your bag, aiming for the door.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked lowly.

 

“Home. You and Dean can handle the rest of this case. I’ll just stay behind. Besides, I’m pregnant. I’m just a liability.”

 

You stormed out before he could respond. Hot tears fell down your face as you walked down the block to another motel. You stole a car and headed back for Lebanon, abandoning the car on some back-road a good few miles from the bunker.

 

As you entered the bunker, you let out a heavy sigh. You hated this entire situation. You hated yourself for not telling him the night you realized you were late. You hated this entire thing. But as you looked down at your stomach, knowing it’d soon bulge with a growing fetus, you knew you couldn’t blame the thing or Sam. It was your own fault.

 

The next three days were a drag. Sam hadn’t contacted you once. Dean did send you a few texts, making sure you made it home okay and you were resting. You told him you did and you were, but on the second day, you had to do something. You started doing research on doctors that wouldn’t ask many questions, hoping to have the some clarity on everything and a bit of comfort that the baby would be healthy. Then you did the laundry that needed to be done before finally you were stuck with nothing. You grabbed a few clothes and took them to your old room in the bunker.

 

If Sam was gonna be an ass, you weren’t going to even let him see you. In the end, it was just making you suffer in silence. You curled up in your bed as you heard the bunker door open. The cold empty bed left you heartbroken.

 

He doesn’t even want this.

 

\--

 

Sam sighed as he sat at the map table with Dean. “She won’t come out of her old room?” Dean asked.

 

“No. Door’s locked. She won’t talk to me.”

 

“Dude, what the hell did you even say to her?” Sam made a face, sighing softly. “Dude...did you flip on her?”

 

“I wouldn’t say--”

 

“Oh my god,” Dean sighed, sitting back in his seat. Sam nodded, having seen this coming. “Y/N...She was fucking terrified, man. She looked ready to fucking cry when you just walked away from her. You owe her a huge fucking apology. At the very least, you could’ve calmly said you weren’t into it.”

 

“It’s not that at all,” Sam sighed, leaning his elbows on the table. “Dean, I love her. I want this. I’m scared as all hell.”

 

Dean blinked, taken aback by this confession. He then looked up, seeing you retreating behind a wall. He smiled a bit, dropping it quickly as he refocused on Sam. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...I’ve wanted kids for years, honestly. To think it’s with Y/N? All that’s missing is a damn wedding honestly. Dean, I love her and I can’t lose her...I fucked up so badly. What if I fuck up raising the kid too? I mean, what if something goes wrong an-and I can’t keep them safe and--”

 

“Dude, quit tripping,” Dean chuckled. “Y/N loves you too. She’s just as scared.”

 

“I know...God I owe her a fucking apology.”

 

“About time.” Sam jumped from his seat and stared at you as you gave a mousy smile. He smiled back, relieved. “Maybe if you decide not to raise your voice again, I’ll forgive you.”

 

He hurried to you and hugged you, kissing your forehead repeatedly. This earned a yip of laughter from you. “I love you so much, Y/N. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Sammy. But seriously, you ever fucking snap at me like that again, I’m kicking ya damn ass.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”


	34. Better Late. Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a dead friend walking along the side of the road and she can't remember anything.

Dean blinked as you stood across from him. His entire body almost caved into itself as he looked at you, confused as you tilted your head. “Jesus, Y/N.” He hurried to you, rocks kicking up in his wake. His arms wrapped around you tightly and he practically lifted you. “I thought you were dead, Sweetheart.”

 

You scrunched up your face and struggled a bit, squirming in his hold. Dean frowned and set you down, smiling. “C’mon. It’s me...Dean?” You blinked, tilting your head. “Y/N?” Your confusion seemed to grow and Dean gulped thickly.

 

It was a quiet trip back to the bunker where Dean had you sit in the kitchen, making you something to eat as he called for Sam and Cas. The two walked in, freezing on sight of you. “Th--Y/N?” Sam smiled big and hurried for you.

 

“Stop,” Dean said curtly, glaring at Sam. Upon Sam’s hurt look, Dean sighed, looking to the sandwich he was making. “I think she has amnesia. Cas, can you...look? For anything, really?”

 

Cas nodded. “Of course.” He walked up to you, watching you study him curiously. He sat next to you and lifted his hand to look. You crossed your eyes as he touched your forehead, trying to see what he was doing. A soft white glow emitted from his fingertips and he pulled back, looking to you almost sadly. “She can’t remember anything. It’s as though everything’s been wiped clean.” He looked to Dean.

 

Sure enough, Dean kept his jaw clenched as his hands froze, staring at the food. Sam gulped and knelled in front of you. He cleared his throat and gave you a smile. “Can you...understand us?” You nodded in response. Sam nodded back, smiling more. “Good. That’s great. Is there...anything you can remember?”

 

Your nose scrunched in response as you tried to remember. “Just...cold,” You said softly, surprised by the frailty in your voice. “And...wet. From up.”

 

“It was raining yesterday,” Cas noted.

 

The boys nodded and you tried to remember, before looking down at your muddy bare feet poking from beneath the frayed bottoms of your jeans. “Walking.”

 

“You just walked until he found you?” Sam asked. You nodded and he sighed. “That’s something at least. My name is Sam. That’s Dean. This here is Castiel. We’re your friends. Like family.”

 

Your brows knitted together in confusion as you tried the word “Family” softly. Dean gulped as Sam told you your name, letting out a soft breath. He set the plate down on the table in front of you before stepping out.

 

His eyes started to burn with tears. The worst night of his entire fucking life...You died.

 

Dean remembered your screams echoing through the factory. He and Sam ran like hell, him screaming your name. When he found you, you were fading and bloody, the ghoul chewing on your liver and slurping at the juices that escaped.

 

The hunters destroyed it quickly, but you were almost completely gone. Dean wanted to vomit. Instead, he gripped your hand tightly and let out a shaky breath. Your eyes, clouding over, slowly looked to him, seeing the tears staining his cheeks. Slowly, you gave him a soft grin and squeezed his hand. You tried to say something. He never could hear it though. You barely whispered the first letter of his name before your breath escaped you.

 

Dean went into his room, locking the door behind him before the tears fell rapidly. He tried to contain his sobs, but you were there. You were alive in the kitchen, without even the memory of your name. He wondered if you hated him deep down. He wondered if, when you got your memories back, you would remember the fight.

 

You were so angry. He replayed the memory in his mind so much that it’d become warped over the years before finally fading until the moment he saw you wandering the side of the road.

 

He remembered how you cried when you got angry at him. He wanted to say it wasn’t his fault, but it was. He was drunk and he’d kissed you. But when morning came, he said it was a mistake. Horrible choice of words.

 

“Is that all I ever am, Dean?! Just a fucking mistake?!”

 

“No,” Dean whispered to himself. Of course, you weren’t. You couldn’t be a mistake! You were a perfect woman in the world to him. He blamed himself for never apologizing. He blamed himself for letting you separate on the hunt. He blamed himself for you dying.

 

Dean sniffled as he slowly calmed down. He glanced at the clock in the room. Two hours had passed since he’d come in this room. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. Slowly, he made his way out, heading to the library or the kitchen. You used to love to read and cook.

 

As he walked, he saw Sam slipping out of a random room, closing the door. He looked up at Dean and smiled softly before stepping aside, letting Dean look in. The eldest brother looked in to see Cas stroking your hair gently, soothing you to sleep. You were clean, curled up in one of Cas’ shirts. Somehow the sight angered him. His shirts should be on you, but then again, his door had been blocked off.

 

“She kept looking at the door when you left,” Sam told him quietly. “I think there’s a part of her that remembers.”

 

Dean felt hope blossom in his chest. He remembered your sweet smile in the morning, despite hating being woken up so damn early. He remembered how you would talk with him in the morning, your legs in his lap as you both lounged on one of the beds that Sam wasn’t occupying. He remembered how worried you would get if he forgot to check in.

 

Dean nodded and stepped in. Cas looked up to Dean and stood, letting Dean be alone with you. “She doesn’t talk much, but the trauma might have been the cause. Her body remembers things. I tried to heal her mind but nothing worked.” He said softly to Dean.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to take it slow then. I’m not letting her hunt and none of us are ever leaving her alone again,” Dean said, looking to both Cas and Sam. The two nodded and soon made themselves scarce. Dean looked down at you, watching you sleep soundly and sat in the spot Cas once occupied. Gently, his hand began to comb through your now too long hair. “I’m so glad you’re home, Y/N. I missed you so much.”

 

You blinked your eyes open and looked up to him, watching him. He froze, realizing you were staring at him. You blinked, watching him for a moment and Dean swears he saw something flash in your eyes before you whispered.

 

“I’m sorry I got mad.”


	35. Another Set of Wings. Destiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is dead, Dean is drunk and hopeless, and Cas can only care for him.
> 
> TW for attempted suicide.

Dean let out a wretched sound as he saw Sam drop. There was so much blood. There was so much damn blood! He killed the demon, the blade stabbing over and over into the bastard’s side in Dean’s blind fury before he finally let the empty meat suit drop.

 

He slowly looked to his little brother. “No...No, no, no. Don’t you--Sammy?” Dean’s eyes widened and burned as he saw the empty stare up to the sky Sam had. “Sammy, c’mon,” Dean whispered, cupping his face. “C’mon, man!” He yelled, shaking Sam’s shoulder.

 

It wasn’t until hours later that Dean had felt numb again. Sam’s body was laid out in the backseat of the Impala as he drove them home. He’d long since closed his brother’s eyes. He called Cas on his phone, begging him to come to the bunker.

 

The angel was leaning against the truck outside the Bunker, waiting patiently as the Impala rolled up. Cas walked to Dean, glancing at the backseat briefly before gulping and looking to the remaining Winchester. “Dean?” He tried. Dean’s dead green eyes slowly dragged up to the bright blue. Castiel let out a breath and pulled the human into his arms tightly, almost cradling the taller man. “I’ve got you.”

 

Dean shuddered and hugged onto him tightly. “I tried...tried asking for help.” He whispered.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, looking at him worriedly. “You--”

 

“No. No more deals. But I talked to Billie. I convinced her to guide Sammy to Heaven at least.” Dean blinked rapidly as his lip trembled. “I just--” His voice cracked. “If I was just half a second quicker--”

 

“Dean, stop,” Cas said, cupping his face. The angel tried to find the proper words but just resided to rubbing the tear-stained cheeks. The human beneath his hands broke and Dean was sobbing again, clutching tightly onto his best friend. Cas held him firmly, not letting him break away for a moment.

 

The funeral was brief. The flames lapped at wrapping around Sam’s body. Cas watched Dean pop open maybe his fourth beer, practically chugging it. He sighed and looked down at the barely touched first bottle in his palms. He sat next to Dean on the hood of the Impala, watching the body of a dear friend fade away. He had long since known it would’ve eventually happened, but didn’t realize the pain to come. He’d lost many brothers and sisters, but they’d been in bodies that did not truly belong to them. This was much different.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Castiel finally asked in the silence.

 

Dean pulled his lips from the bottle, sighing softly. “Not really,” He slowly said. “I’ll do another hunt tomorrow--”

 

“No,” Cas said firmly. Dean blinked and looked at him in surprise. Cas just gave him a withering stare that honestly had scared Dean once-upon-a-time. “You’re not hunting. Not yet. We can find other things to help you. And if you hunt, you’re not going alone.”

 

“What? Are you my wife now or something?” Dean half-joked, voice still dull.

 

Castiel sighed. “I don’t want to lose you too,” He finally said, lowering his gaze and turning to face the pyre again.

 

It was then Dean realized he had lost a brother and Cas had lost a friend. He sighed and scooted closer to the angel, setting down the beer and wrapping an arm around him. “I know,” He said simply.

 

Morning came and Dean just laid in bed that day, not bothering to get up except to piss and get a bottle of water. Cas insisted he drink water and not beer. Cas sat in the room with him, glancing up worriedly time to time from the book he was reading. It was just silent the whole day.

 

For the next week, Cas hardly let Dean out of his sight. When he had convinced the human to finally bathe, Cas took a moment to make him a quick sandwich, having picked up on what Dean like to eat. He was nearly done when he heard something strange.

 

Worried, the angel hurried to the bathroom and burst in, forgoing any personal space rules Dean had set years ago and ripped open the curtain. Dean had dropped to his knees and was crying all over again under the water as blood streamed down the drain. Cas quickly got in with him and gripped Dean’s arm, seeing the slashes along his veins. He quickly slid his hand over the wounds, healing them.  This seemed to only push Dean into crying harder as the angel shut off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around him, pulling Dean against him again.

 

“Why!” Dean sobbed out. Cas rubbed his back, sighing softly as he cradled the man. “Why won’t you let me see him!”

 

“Because Sam can wait,” Cas said simply. Dean tried shoving him away. “Don’t you push away, Dean Winchester. Don’t you leave too.”

 

“But why?” Dean bawled out. “Why would you bother with me, Cas?”

 

“For the love of my father, please don’t...Don’t pretend like you don’t know how incredible you are, Dean.” Dean shook his head, not believing him. “You are. You’re dear to me and so many others--”

 

“And they’re all dead too! Cas, don’t. If I see you die too--”

 

“Then I won’t,” Cas said, cupping his face. “I will stay beside you. And when the time comes, I’ll ask the reaper to guide me to Heaven with you. If I must, I will sacrifice my Grace and be human again to join you.”

 

Dean’s tears seemed to increase at that. “Cas, no. Don’t...Don’t say crap you don’t mean.”

 

“Who told you I never meant it?” Cas asked, brushing the tears away. “I believe the proper term is love. I love you, Dean. I love you very much. And I cannot stand to see you this way. I don’t want to see you harm yourself.”

 

Dean choked out a sob as his eyes closed and his head fell on Cas’ shoulder. He just cried quietly as the angel rubbed his back. “I…Yeah.”

 

Cas smiled, running a hand through Dean’s hair. He hated to admit that his eyes watered up a bit but didn’t object when a tear fell. “I miss him too. We’ll see him again someday. For now...let’s keep going.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked quietly.

 

“So we can have stories to tell him,” Cas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Now, do I need to confiscate every and all razors and knives you own?” He asked, giving a somewhat playful smile.

 

Dean let a small smile escape as he let out a wet chuckle. “Dick.” A small shade of color passed his cheeks and he pulled the towel tight around him to cover himself. “This is...uhm…”

 

“Awkward?” Cas offered, to which Dean nodded, clearly embarrassed. “Maybe I should confiscate your pants too.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Dean growled playfully, but upon Cas’ smirk, he paled. “You would.”

 

“If it makes it less awkward, yes.” Cas placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek before getting up, gathering the razors. “When you finish, there’s a sandwich for you in the kitchen.”

 

Dean nodded, keeping the towel around his hips to hide shamefully. Before Cas left the room, Dean called out his name, making the angel turn. “Thank you...for being here.”

 

“I’ll always watch over you, Dean Winchester,” Cas said simply, smiling softly before leaving the bathroom.


End file.
